Jag är inte den du tror
by Vican89
Summary: Nej, jag gillar inte henne. Varför skulle jag! Bara för att jag hjälpte henne så behöver det inte betyda att jag gillar henne. Sa han irriterat och gick ut ur rummet och mötte Serena. Serena… jag…
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1. ** En hjälpande hand**

Det var en helt vanlig dag i Japan. Klockan var omkring 6.30 och solen höll just på att gå upp vid havskanten. Men vid kanten mellan stranden och bergskanten gick en tjej. En tjej som inte mådde så bra.

" Vad är det med mig? Tänkte hon. Varför minns jag inte? Jag minns bara att jag måste bort men vart. Tänkte hon.

Hon kände sig svag och utmattad. Hon hade gått hela natten utan att stanna för att hämta andan. Dessutom hade hon fått ett skärsår på magen som det blödde lite svagt ur. Men hon orkade inte bry sig. Allt hon visste var att hon måste bort.

Sen började hon känna hur allting började bli suddigt. Hon tog stöd mot bergväggen. Men hon hade inte krafter nog till att hålla sig uppe och tillslut vek sig benen på henne och hon föll långsamt ner mot sanden. Hon landade på knä med händerna i sanden som fortfarande var kall eftersom solen inte hunnit värma den.

" Jag får inte... somna. Jag måste hålla mig... vaken, men mer han hon inte tänka för en hon föll helt ihop och allt blev svart.

Från det andra hållet kom en ung kille gående, förmodligen i hennes ålder. Han hade haft en mardröm om en sak som hänt för länge sen.

" Varför kan jag inte få de dumma drömmarna bort från skallen. sa han för sig själv.

Men sen fick han syn på tjejen. Men han tänkte inte så mycket mer på det.

" Hon har säkert varit full och somnat där. Jag menar varför skulle jag bry mig. tänkte han och började gå vidare.

Men när han såg blodspåren som ledde blev han fundersam och bestämde sig för att gå fram till henne.

" Om det här är något sjuktskämt, så kommer jag aldrig bry mig igen. Tänkte han.

Han försökte prata med henne men ingen svarade så han satte sig ner på knä och började skaka på henne men ingen rektion. Men han kunde se att hon andades så hon måste vara ok tänkte han. När det inte verkade som att han skulle få liv i henne, så tog han upp henne och bar iväg henne till hans hus.

" Bäst för henne att ingen ser att jag hjälper henne. För om Taysen skulle få reda på det här så skulle han tjata om det för all framtid. tänkte han för sig själv.

**Hos Kai klockan 10.30**

När hon vaknade så var allting först väldigt suddigt. Hon försökte se bättre men efter varje försök så blev hon bara snurrig. Så hon gav upp den idén och lät sina ögon få vänja sig. När hennes ögon hade börjat vänja sig så såg hon att hon inte var där hon hade somnat. Hon låg på en snygg och väldigt dyr soffa kunde hon gissa eftersom hon hade sett en sån förut. Det var ett stort och väldigt ljust rum med en stor TV med hemma bio en massa skivor och filmer och allt såg väldigt flott ut.

" Det måste vara någon väldigt rik person som äger det här huset. Tänkte hon. Sen slöt hon sina ögon igen. Vad gjorde hon här och varför blev hon förd hit var några ut av frågorna som ekade i hennes skalle. Men när hon låg där och tänkte så märkte hon inte att en person var på väg emot henne. Hon hörde en röst i skallen en som hon aldrig hade hört förut men rösten lät vänlig men ändå osäker. Så hon var inte säker på om hon skulle öppna ögonen. Men hon började bli irriterad på personen som inte ville låta henne va. Hade inte den här personen lärt sig att man inte ska väcka den som sover. Tänkte hon. Så hon öppnade ögonen med ett ryck.

– Vad vill du? sa hon med bestämd röst.

Innan personen han svara fortsatte hon.

– Kan du inte bara låta mig vara ifred. sa hon utan att se på personen.

– Tyvärr inte. Och om du skulle vara klar nu så kanske du skulle kunna vara tyst en stund och låta mig förklara istället för att börja skrika. Sa han med en kall och kylig röst.

– Hn. var allt svar han fick.

– Kan du vara snäll att dra upp din tröja lite? sa han men nu hade hans röst mjuknat lite.

– Ge mig ett skäl? Sa hon med en liten vresig röst.

– För att jag måste rengöra ditt sår, så om du inte drar upp tröjan en så gör jag det? sa han lite bestämdare.

– Aldrig att jag låter dig göra det. Sa hon med en fortsatt sur röst. Och hon hade fortfarande inte tittat på honom och hon tänkte inte göra det heller. Men inom henne började hon vara riktigt irriterad. Han hade sagt till henne vad hon skulle göra utan att ens ha lyssnat på henne. Men samtidigt tyckte hon att han inte var så hemsk. Han hade ju faktiskt räddat henne och inte börjat skrika på henne fast hon varit så sur på han. Så hon drog upp tröjan en bit så han skulle kunna rengöra hennes sår.

– Det här kan svida lite. sa han med en lugn röst för första gången.

– Det är lugnt. Jag har varit med om värre. Sa hon nu i normal ton.

– Ja, ja. Sa han och började rengöra hennes sår. Hon verkar vara riktigt tuff och envis sa han till sig själv. Hon är nog en som vet vad hon vill. Tänkte han.

– AJ! Skrek hon. Och han kom tillbaka till verkligheten.

– Förlåt. Det var inte meningen. Jag vet att det gör ont men det är snart klart. Sa han med en lugn röst som fick henne att slappna av.

Efter några minuter sa han:

– Nu har jag rengjort ditt sår, så jag ska lägga på ett bandage. Tror du att du kan klara av att sitta för det skulle gå mycket lättare då? Sa han med en snäll och övertygande röst.

– Ok. Sa hon. Och han tog hennes händer och hjälpte henne att sitta. Hans händer kändes starka men ändå försiktiga. Tänkte hon.

– Du får gärna hålla undan håret når jag ska lägga dit bandaget. sa han i samma ton som förra gången.

Så hon gjorde som han sa och lät honom lägga bandage runt om hennes mage. Vilket han faktiskt var väldigt duktig på? Hans händer behandlade henne som om hon vore gjord av det dyraste glaset. Men bandaget blev ändå inte svagt knytet utan ändå ganska starkt. Hon fick faktiskt medge att hon tyckte om det sättet han rörde vid henne. När han var klar drog han ner tröjan lika försiktigt som han hade gjort med bandaget.

Tack. sa hon med en mjuk och vacker röst och för första gången tittade hon honom i ögonen och deras blickar möttes.

– Det var så lite. sa han med en lika mjuk röst.

De satt säkert i flera minuter och bara tittade in i varandras ögon. Hans ögon var grå-blåa men hennes var klart ljusblåa. Ingen av dem kunde slita blicken från den andra det var som de var fast i varandra. Tillslut kom de på att de hade suttit och tittat in i varandras ögon, så de tittade bort fort och rodnade lite båda två samtidigt.

– Jag borde gå nu. sa hon med en liten svag röst.

– Du borde inte gå förrän du är helt bra. hörde hon en röst som sa lite svagt.

Hon tittade på honom och såg att han var orolig för henne.

– Det är ok. Jag mår fint. Du behöver inte vara orolig. Jag har klarat mig förut och jag kan klara mig nu också. Sa hon samtidigt som hon tittade in i hans ögon.

– Dessutom har du redan hjälpt mig tillräckligt. Sa hon och ställde sig upp. Men när hon bara hade tagit några steg så kände hon hur allt började snurra igen och hur hennes ben inte orkade bära henne. Men just innan hon skulle falla i golvet tog två starka armar tag i henne. Hon tittade upp och såg att det var den där killen som hon hade allt att tacka för att hon levde.

– Påminn mig om att nästa gång du säger att du är ok så ska jag inte lyssna. sa han med en liten orolig röst.

Ok. Sa hon med en liten darrig röst. Han hjälpte henne tillbaka till soffan och satte sig bredvid henne.

– Dessutom skulle jag gärna vilja veta vad du heter? sa han med sin lugna fina röst.

– Serena. Men jag minns inte mitt efternamn, bara att jag var på väg bort. Sa hon. Han kommer aldrig att tro på det här men han ville veta och nu vet han. Tänkte hon.

– Jag heter Kai, Kai Hiwatari. Och jag bor här som du kanske redan har gissat. Sa han. Vad håller jag på med? Och varför har jag blivit så trevlig. Jag är ju den som brukar kallas för is prinsen för att jag inte bryr mig om någon. Varför ska jag då börja bry mig om henne? Men det känns som jag vill hjälpa henne. Hon känns som jag, som om hon också har haft det svårt. Hon sa att hon bara visste vad hon hette och att hon var på väg bort, hon visste inget mer och jag vill hjälpa henne att minnas.

– Kai? sa hon och han vaknade från sina tankar.

– Ja. sa han med sin lugna röst.

– Varför hjälper du mig? Du känner mig ju inte. Och dessutom så har ingen hjälpt mig så mycket som du har gjort. Sa hon med en liten osäkerhet på rösten.

– Jag vet inte. Det kändes bara rätt, jag brukar inte vara typen som hjälper andra, men jag vill hjälpa dig att få tillbaka ditt minne om jag får. Dessutom om du inte har någon stans att bo kan du få bo här. Vi har flera rum som är lediga.

– Är du säker på att jag inte är till något besvär. sa hon.

– Näe, det är inga besvär alls. Du får gärna stanna så länge du vill. Sa han och för första gången log han ett litet leende.

- Tack, tack för att du är så snäll mot mig. sa hon med en lugnare röst.

Då knackade det på dörren. Och in genom dörren kom en butler.

– Förlåt om jag stör Mr Hiwatari men lunchen är klar om några minuter. Ska jag be kocken duka till den unga fröken också.

Innan hon han svara sa Kai.

– Jo, det blir bra. Ni kan komma upp hit med lunchen när den är färdig.

– Då kommer jag tillbaka om en liten stund med eran lunch. sa butlern och sen lämnade han rummet.

– Har du en butler? Hur rik är du egentligen? Och varför sa du att jag också skulle ha utan att veta om jag ville. Jag känner mig faktiskt tillräckligt påträngande redan, så jag kan faktiskt äta någon annan stans. Det räcker faktiskt mer än väl att jag får sova här. sa hon med en liten snabb och lite högre röst.

– Ja, jag har en butler och jag är väldigt rik. Men vi behöver inte gå in på hur mycket nu. Och eftersom att du har legat ute hela natten plus att du är skadad och har förlorat mycket styrka och inte ätit på hela natten och morgonen så tar jag rätt så mycket för givet att du är hungrig. Och det är inget problem och du behöver inte känna dig påträngande för det var jag som tog dig hit som du kanske minns. Och jag har sagt att jag ska hjälpa dig och jag brukar hålla mina löften. sa han fortsatt i lugn ton.

Mer han varken hon eller han säga för än butlern kom tillbaka med lunchen. Och ja, Kai hade faktiskt rätt i att hon var hungrig, faktiskt utsvulten. Hon hade inte ätit sig helt mätt på flera månader kanske ännu längre. Och även om hon nu var så hungrig som hon var så ville hon inte visa det för honom. För då trodde hon att han bara skulle tro att hon var helt tokig som bara slängde i sig maten, nu när han var så rik och van vid överklassen.

– Jag trodde att du var hungrig? Sa han i samma ton och tittade på henne.

– Du behöver inte äta så fint som du gör utan bry dig inte om att jag är rik. Jag har sett värre om det är de du är orolig för. Ok. Sa han och fortsatte titta på henne med sina vackra grå-blåa ögon som alla tjejer skulle falla för.

Hon tittade in i hans ögon och kände sig mycket bättre till mods och för första gången log hon, men bara lite så det nästan inte syntes.

Resten av lunchen åt de under tystnad. När klockan var 13.00 hade de ätit klart och butlern hade varit förbi och hämtat disken. Sen vart det tyst i säkert en kvart innan det knackade på dörren och butlern kom in och sa.

– Ledsen att behöva störa er igen Mr Hiwatari men unge Granger skulle vilja prata med er på telefon. Han gick fram till Kai och gav honom telefonen sedan gick han ut därifrån.

– Vad vill du Taysen? sa han med en kylig röst.

– Tjena surpuppa. Vi ville bara höra vad du gjorde och om vi kunde komma förbi. sa Taysen.

– Det går inte idag Taysen, jag är upptagen av annat. Sa Kai med lika kall röst.

– Men kom igen, vi har ingenting att göra och hos dig kan man göra hur mycket som helst. sa Taysen med ett försök att få Kai att ge sig.

– Ni får helt enkelt ha tråkigt i dag för jag har annat för mig än att umgås med er. Så låt mig vara Taysen, jag är upptagen för resten av dagen. Sa Kai med en ännu kyligare röst innan han la på luren.

– Vem var det där? Sa Serena. Även om jag vet att jag inte har med det att göra. Och dessutom sa du så där bara för att jag var här och du skäms över mig? Sa hon med en svag och osäker röst samtidigt som hon hade huvudet ner mot golvet med igenslutna ögon.

Vadå skämmas över henne. Kai kunde inte förstå någonting. Han vart helt ställd och visste inte vad han skulle göra. Han tyckte så synd om henne för hon verkade inte ha något självförtroende alls. Och hade hon haft så måste något hemskt ha ha hänt med henne. Men han försökte fort skaka bort de tankarna.

– Varför skulle jag skämmas över dig. Jag tycker bara att du borde få ha det lite lugnt och tyst åtminstånde idag. Det var inte på grund av något annat Serena. Och dessutom så är inte Taysen den lugna personen till sättet. Sa han med en ännu mjukare röst än förut. Medan han la handen försiktigt under hennes haka och lyfte hennes huvud mot hans.

Då lyfte hon sina klara ljusblåa ögon mot honom och sa:

– Är det säkert. Sa hon medan hon tittade in i hans grå-blåa ögon.

– Ja, helt jätte säkert. sa han med ett leende på läpparna så att hon också började le.

– Tack.. För allt och då menar jag allt. sa hon med ett lite större leende på läpparna och man såg hur hennes ögon började lysa av tacksamhet och allt.

Det fick Kai också att känna sig lugnare. Som om han äntligen hade börjat vinna lite förtroende hos henne. Han tyckte om att se henne le. Det fick honom att bli så varm inombords och lycklig. Och någonting... ja något som han inte kunde sätta fingret på. Han hade aldrig känt det så här förut och visste inte vad det var han visste bara att han gillade att se henne le och han skulle kunna titta in i hennes ögon hela natten och i mörkret skulle de lysa klarare än stjärnorna på natthimlen. Det gjorde att även han fick ett ännu större leende på sina läppar.

- Vad? Var det något jag sa? Förlåt om jag sa något dumt men jag visste inte... mer han hon inte säga för än Kai satte sitt finger för hennes läppar som ett tecken på att hon skulle vara tyst.

- Varför tror du alltid att du har gjort något fel? Du har inte gjort något fel... jag... jag är bara glad över att se dig le. För när jag först såg dig så trodde jag att jag aldrig skulle få se ett leende på dina läppar... Men... men det fick jag och... dit leende gör att jag också blir glad och lycklig för att du... för du med dit leende gör att man inte kan bli annat än lycklig. Så det är faktiskt jag som ska tacka dig för att... jag är inte den typen som brukar le och skratta. Jag står helst tyst i ett hörn för mig själv och säger inte så mycket.

- Sluta Kai, du gör mig generad. Sa hon medan hon drog bort hans finger från hennes läppar och vände sitt huvud ifrån honom så han inte skulle se henne bli röd i ansiktet.

- Jag vet att du inte menar det, så sluta ljuga för mig. sa hon med fortsatt huvud bort från honom.

Då drog han till hennes huvud igen mot hans håll och hon öppnade ögonen och så in i hans ögon igen, som nu såg ut som hon skulle drunkna i dem.

- Varför skulle jag ljuga för dig. Jag brukar aldrig ljuga och jag skulle aldrig ljuga för dig eller säga något som jag inte menar. Förstår du det. Sa han och tittade ännu djupare i hennes ögon.

Det fick henne också att känna någonting, någonting som aldrig förut hade känt något som gjorde att hon drogs mot honom som hon ville höra och se mer. Och veta mer om honom. Han var så speciell som ingen som hon hade träffat förut. Han var så mycket mer än alla andra killar hon hade mött i hennes liv. Han var som kall och hård men ändå varm och mjuk på insidan att hon ville bara veta mer om honom. De satt länge igen och bara tittade in i varandras ögon (börjar bli en vana).

**Klockan 15.00 i Kais hus**

Då knackade det på dörren igen för tredje gången fick Serena fram det till. Och hon började faktiskt bli lite less på det eviga springandet fram och tillbaka. Och det började Kai också och det såg man på hans ansiktsutryck. Och in genom dörren kom hans butler med telefonen igen.

- Vad är det nu då? sa Kai med en liten irriterad röst, för han var less på att det kom folk hela tiden som ville prata med honom.

- Ledsen att jag stör igen Mr Hiwatari men ungen herr Granger skulle vilja tala med er igen. sa butlern och gav Kai telefonen och gick ut igen.

- Hn. Suckade Kai innan han tog telefonen. Serena förstod att han började bli less på att Taysen som han hette om hon mindes rätt redan hade pratat med Kai nu ville prata med honom igen. Om det hade varit hon hade hon aldrig pratat med honom i telefonen. Men hon kom snabbt tillbaka från sina tankar då Kai började prata.

- Vilket ord av att lämna mig ifred är det som du inte förstår Taysen. Ska det vara så svårt att lämna mig ifred. Jag är upptagen idag kan du få in det i din lilla hjärna eller. Sa han med en väldigt irriterande röst.

- Jo, jag vet, jag vet men det skadar vell inte att försöka. Så snälla Kai kan vi inte få komma. Sa Taysen. Nu började Kais tålamod verkligen koka och han fick svårt för att inte bli så förbannad att han skulle slänga iväg telefonen. Serena kunde se det i hans ögon och tog hans hand och då tittade han på henne och förstod vinken och började lugna ner sig.

- Jo, det är så här Taysen att jag har fullt upp och jag ska inte behöva förklara mig för dig och dessutom när du ändå ringer så vet jag inte om jag är fullbokad resten av veckan också, så lyssna noga för jag säger bara det här nu för sista gången. Lämna mig ifred! Jag hör av mig om jag har någon tid över att vara med er, tills dess så lämnar ni mig ifred är det klart eller ska jag behöva bli ännu argare än vad jag redan är. Sa han med en väldigt sur och irriterad röst.

- Ok, ok vi fattar, du får höra av dig när du har en tid över för oss ok, vi ses vell sen någon gång. Sa Taysen och la på luren. Det gjorde också Kai och tog ett djupt andetag med en stor suck.

- Du kan släppa min hand nu om du vill, jag tror att jag kan lugna ner mig nu. Sa han och tittade på henne. Och hon släppte genast hans hand.

- Förlåt, det var inte meningen att ta din hand men du verkade bli lika less på hans telefonsamtal som jag och jag ville inte att du skulle få lika dåligt humör som jag brukar få när jag pratar i telefon. Sa hon med en lugn röst.

- Tack, du behöver inte be om ursäkt, det var bara bra för du fick mig att varva ner för annars hade allt gått ut över Taysen och fast han är jobbig så förkänar inte han mitt dåliga humör på telefon, så tack. Sa han med en lite uppstressad röst men ändå mjuk.

**Någonstans i ett annat land**

- Varför tar det så lång tid. Han sa att han skulle höra av sig så fort han hade fått tag på henne. Sa en man med en väldigt arg och bestämd röst som kunde få vem som helst att börja skaka.

- Jag har ingen aning Sir, men han hör säkert av sig snart och då har han säkert fått tag på flickan. Sa en kvinna.

Ring! Ring!

Den arga mannen svarade i telefonen.

- Nå har du fått tag på henne! Skrek han i telefonen.

- Tyvärr Sir men jag tappade bort henne, hon kan vara var som helst i hela värden. Men hon är skadad och utmattad så vi borde ändå kunna hitta henne. Sa en annan man med osäker röst.

- Din idiot! Hur kunde du tappa bort henne? Vi behöver henne till våran operation i att ta över värden och det vet du också. Och det ända sättet som vi kan spåra henne på är genom hennes Toten och hon är så bra att hon kanske aldrig behöver använda henne. Och hon är den ända i hela värden som har kraft att kunna kontrollera så många Toten. Har jag gjort mig tillräckligt klar och en sak till. Du kommer inte tillbaka för än du har med dig henne. Är det klart! Skrek han i luren.

- J... aa. Det… är klart Mr Gilion. sa doktor Zagart.

– Bra och gör mig inte besviken. sa Gilion med en väldigt arg röst. Och sen la han på telefonen.

– Ta det lugnt vi kommer att hitta henne och få henne tillbaka med alla medel som behövs. sa hon som även kallades för doktor K.

– Jag är inte så säker på det. Hon är smart stark och hon har inga svagheter och jag har ändå känt henne i hela hennes liv och inte sett någon. Det spelar ingen roll hur mycket vi skadar henne, hon skulle aldrig bry sig. sa han lite lugnare men han var ändå arg.

– Alla har en svaghet och det gäller bara att hitta hennes. Först måste vi hitta henne och ta reda på hennes svaghet som vi sen kan använda emot henne. Sa doktor K.

– Jo, det har du rätt vi får fortsätta med plan B ifall vi inte skulle hitta henne. sa Gilion.

– Det är uppfattat Sir. sa doktor K och lämnade rummet.

" Det är bäst att vi hittar henne och får henne hit, för hon behövs för att jag ska nå mina mål.

**Hemma hos Kai klockan 21.30**

De satt fortfarande kvar i samma rum som de hade gjort sen i morse, de hade ätit middag och satt nu och såg på TV. Det hade varit en väldigt lång dag för Serena och hon började bli trött. De hade suttit tysta i en timma eller två men sen bröt hon tystnaden.

– Kai. Sa hon och han tittade på henne och hon på han. Om jag skulle somna så får du väcka mig ok. Sa hon.

– Visst, men vill du inte att jag ska visa dig ditt rum så du får sova. sa han med en mjuk röst.

– Näe, inte än för då kommer jag inte att kunna sova inatt. sa hon.

– Ok, jag lovar. sa han med ett leende på läpparna.

– Tack. Sa hon och hon log nu också.

Bara en kvart senare kände Kai hur något mjuk som hamnade på hans axel så han tittade ner och såg att hon hade slutit sina blåa ögon och somnat. Han ville inte väcka henne för hon såg ut av sova så skönt så han lät henne få ha sitt huvud på hans axlar. Och bara någon minut senare hade han också somnat där i soffan med hennes huvud lutat mot hans axel. Och de båda sov med ett litet leende på läpparna.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel två: **En dag på stan. **

**Hemma hos Kai klockan 06.00**

Kai vaknade av att han höll om något mjukt och skönt och beslöt sig för att öppna ögonen och se vad det var. Och han hade sin arm runt Serenas midja och hennes huvud på hans axlar. Hon sov så sött att han inte ville väcka henne så han fortsatte att ha sin arm runt hennes midja. Men han stördes fort av hennes röst.

– Du kan släppa mig nu Kai. sa hon med en vacker röst som fick han att rysa.

– Förlåt det var inte meningen. Jag råkade också somna så förlåt att jag inte väckte dig. Sa han med en liten osäker röst.

– Det är lugnt. Jag klandrar dig inte. Det var en lång dag för dig igår också, inte bara för mig. sa hon medan de tittade in i varandras ögon (vilket börjar bli ganska vanligt vid det här laget).

Sen reste sig Kai upp från soffan och sträckte på sig samtidigt och sen gick han mot dörren.

– Vart ska du? sa hon med en frågande blick.

Han vände sig om och tittade på henne innan han vände sig mot dörren igen och sa:

– Äta frukost. Ska du med eller sitta här hela dagen idag också. sa han medan han öppnade dörren.

– Helst inte. Så jag följer med dig. sa hon och ställde sig upp och den här gången kände hon sig mycket starkare än första gången hon försökte stå upp. Sen gick hon fram till honom och de gick till köket tillsammans under tystnad.

Frukosten var också under tystnad. Serena visste inte vad hon skulle säga. Hon hade så många frågor som for runt i huvudet men hon visste inte hur hon skulle fråga. Kai såg att hon var väldigt fundersam och satt i hennes egen lilla värld.

" _Hon måste ha mycket att tänka på_. tänkte han för sig själv.

" _Ja, hon är ju människa och har väll rätt att få tänka_. sa en röst i hans huvud.

" _Dranzer_. sa han.

" _Godmorgon till dig också Kai. Det var en söt tjej du räddade och jag förstår varför du gillar henne och hon verkar gilla dig också_. sa Dranzer (som råkar vara Kais Toten).

" _Vadå, att jag gillar henne... och varför skulle... vadå hon gilla mig? _sa Kai helt förvirrad.

" _Du hörde vad jag sa Kai. Och jag tycker det är fint, för kärlek är en sån underbar känsla_. sa Dranzer.

" _Vadå kär? Vad tusan snackar du om_? sa Kai men Dranzer var ute ur hans tankar.

" _Vad menade Dranzer med det där? Vadå gilla... kär jag fattar ingenting_. tänkte Kai för sig själv.

Medan han hade ett sånt här snack med sitt Toten så hade också Serena det med sitt.

**_Tillbakablick_ **

" _Det var ett fint ställe du har kommit till_. Sa en röst i Serenas skalle.

" _Gallux_. sa hon.

" _Godmorgon min sköna. Jag ser att du mår mycket bättre idag det var skönt att se_. sa Gallux.

" _Jo, jag mår bättre. Men jag gissar på att det inte var de du ville_. Sa hon.

" _Vadå? Får man inte vara trevlig på morgonen? _Sa Gallux.

" _Gallux_. sa hon.

" _Ok, jag ville bara säga att jag är glad att du har fattat tycke för en annan person än bara dig själv och jag_. Sa Gallux.

" _Vad menar du?_ Sa hon.

" _Du vet vad jag menar, men ok. Kai jag vet att du gillar honom och han gillar dig också, dessutom är ni så söta ihop. Och ni var så söta i soffan tillsammans inatt. _Sa Gallux.

– Vad? Sa hon högt och Kai tittade på henne. Hon måste komma ihåg att tänka tyst när hon snackar med sitt Toten.

**Slut på tillbakablick**

– Vad är det? Är något fel? Sa han som om han var orolig att något var fel.

– Va… Oh... nej inget. sa hon och försökte låta övertygad.

" Visst han kommer aldrig att tro på mig. tänkte hon.

– Eh... Säkert... spela roll. sa han.

– Ja, det är säkert, jag tänkte bara lite högt inget annat. sa hon i hopp att han skulle tro henne.

– Ok. sa han.

– Jo Kai, det var en sak till. sa hon lite osäker.

– Snacka på, jag lyssnar. sa han och fortsatte titta på henne.

– Eh... jo... vad ska du göra idag. sa hon och tittade ner mot golvet.

– Vet inte? Jag har inte bestämt något. Vad skulle du vilja göra? sa han och hon tittade upp i hans ögon.

– Vet inte. Jag har aldrig varit här förut så jag vet inte. Det spelar ingen roll. Sa hon och fortsatte titta i hans ögon.

– Vi skulle kunna gå på stan om du vill. Du behöver nog åtminstånde nya kläder. Och innan du säger att du inte behöver det så kan du glömma det, jag vill hjälpa dig och det ska jag, du behöver inte betala tillbaka. Sa han med sin mjuka fina röst.

– Ok, ok jag ska inte. Nöjd nu? Sa hon. Jo föresten är du alltid lika generös mot alla? Sa hon med ett litet flin men inte så att det syntes. Men det var tillräckligt för att Kai skulle fatta vinkeln.

– Inte vanligtvis, men någon gång måste väll vara den första. sa han.

– Men säger du att jag ska ha klänning åker du på så mycket stryk att ingen skulle känna igen dig. sa hon.

– Var det en utmaning? sa han då till försvar.

– Nej då, inte alls, det var ett hot och ett måste. sa hon emot.

– Jasså du tror att du kan hota mig. Ledsen att göra dig besviken men det går inte. Sa han och flinade lite.

– Försöka går väll. Man måste väll få testa. Sa hon och gjorde lika dant.

– Jo det var ett bra försök. Sa han. Sen tog han hans och hennes disk till disken och lämnade den där åt kocken.

Efter deras långa snack och alla tankar hade klockan blivit 10.00.

– Ska vi fara då. sa han och tittade på henne.

– Visst kan vi det. sa hon och följde han ut.

Ute sken solen och det var redan över 25 grader ute och fåglarna flög i den molnfria himlen. Hon tog ett djupt andetag och kunde känna hela den friska luften igenom hela kroppen, vilket gjorde henne mycket gladare. Kai hade börjat gå mot hans limo när Serena hade sagt:

– Kan vi inte gå Kai. Sa hon. Om jag inte minns fel så är det nära till centrum härifrån och frisk luft skadar inte.

– Tror du att du orkar det. Sa han och tittade på henne. Hon såg på honom som det var en väldigt dum fråga.

– Ok, dum fråga jag vet. sa han och gick fram till henne.

– Ska vi gå då. sa han och hon nickade till svar.

De gick igenom en park, där det var fullt med unga bleydspelare som tränade och tävlade. Vissa van medan andra förlorade (det brukar vara så).

" Bara ett gäng med roukies. Tänkte Serena. De skulle inte klara av 5 sekunder mot mig och Gallux.

" _Det har du rätt i men... _sa Gallux.

" _Men vad då? Vad är det Gallux? _Sa hon.

" _Jag får en känsla av att det är trubbel på gång. _Sa Gallux.

" _Är du säker? _Sa hon, men Gallux var redan borta från hennes tankar.

De fortsatte att gå genom parken men just innan de skulle gå ut ur parken hörde de ett skrik.

– Vad var det? sa hon.

– Problem... kom. sa han och de gick mot skriket.

– Snälla, ni har ju redan vunnit varför ska ni då förstöra min bleyd. skrek an pojke.

– Hn, vi ska inte alls förstöra den. Sa en kille som Serena kunde gissa var i hennes och Kais ålder.

– Vi ska bara ha din attackring sen får du tillbaka skrotet som blir över. sa en flicka i deras ålder och skrattade.

– Men snälla! skrek pojken.

– Hållkäft. sa killen.

– När det gäller blaiddelar går vi hur långt som helst för att få dem. sa flickan. De gjorde Serena skit förbannad och hon kände hur hon snart inte kunde kontrollera sig längre.

– Vilka är det där Kai? sa hon med en arg och kylig röst.

– King och Queen, blaidjägare. Sa han. Innan hon han svara hade Kai börjat gå emot dem.

– Lägg av! Skrek Kai. Han hade blivit lika förbannad som hon och bestämt sig för att göra något åt det.

– Nämen, sorry Kai, vi gör vad vi vill så lägg dig inte i om du inte vill att din blaid ska bli till småsmulor. Sen fortsatte de attackera pojkens blaid och just innan den skulle krossas kom en blå - röd blaid i vägen och stoppade attacken.

– Jag sa lägg av. Skrek Kai igen. Han gillade inte att upprepa sig flera gånger så nu var han ännu argare än första gången.

Då fortsatte han spela mot King och Kai var mycket starkare än King så just när han skulle attackera för sista gången kom en ny blaid ut på banan och det var Queen. Nu var det en två mot en strid och Serena var för arg för att kontrollera sin ilska. Så när de skulle attackera Kai med deras dubbel lag attack (som ingen har klarat sig ifrån) vart det en stor smäll och när röken hade lagt sig var det en till blaid på banan. En som var rosa och silver färgad.

– En två mot en strid är fusk och INGEN fuskar så länge jag är här. sa Serena så argt att det såg ut som om hon skulle explodera när som helst.

- Lägg dig inte i det här din roukie. Sa de och beordrade deras Toten (Ariel och Gabriel) att ta dubbel lag attacken mot henne med full kraft. Men när de slog i slogs deras blaids iväg ut från arenan och rätt in i muren som var bakom dem och när deras blaids for till marken var de till tusen småbitar.

– Ingen, inte ens ni kallar mig för roukie och kommer undan med dem. Så ett tips: Stick innan jag blir ännu mer förbannad. sa hon och stirrade på dem, medan de tog upp det som var kvar från deras blaids och gick iväg. Se gick den lilla killen fram till henne och sa:

– Tack för att du hjälpte mig. sa han med ett stort leende innan han och resten av åskådarna hade sett hennes match gick iväg.

Hon vände sig mot Kai som bara stirrade på henne. Han hade aldrig varit med om att någon hade kunnat slå dem så lätt utan att ens behövt anstränga sig.

– Vad? sa hon.

– Hur gjorde... varför berättade... jag har aldrig sett... hur länge har du spelat bayblade. kom han fram till.

– Ok... få se om jag har fattat det här rätt på dina frågor. Först det var lätt, jag använde bara min reflektions attack som gör att deras attack träffar dem själva istället för mig. För det andra, du har aldrig frågat om jag är blaidspelare och du har heller aldrig sagt att du var det. För det tredje, om du aldrig har sett något liknande så har du fått göra det nu. Och så var det något mer... jo, jag vet inte hur länge jag har spelat för jag minns inte så långt men jag vet att det är länge eller jag tror det, det känns så. Något mer eller kan vi fortsätta gå nu sa hon och tittade in i hans ögon efter svar.

– Nej det var inget, inget som jag kan komma på. sa han och gick ut ur parken med henne på hans vänstra sida.

**Klockan 12.00 inne på köpcentret**

– Kai, jag är klar nu och less på att gå på affärer så kan vi gå nu. sa hon och han vände sig om och tittade in i hennes ljusblåa ögon.

– Dessutom börjar jag bli hungrig. sa hon.

– Jag vet ett bra ställe vi kan äta lunch på. sa han och började gå med henne efter sig.

De gick mot stranden där Kai hade hittat Serena morgonen innan. Hon tyckte att hon kände igen sig men hon var inte helt säker. Och hon undrade fortfarande var de var på väg. Hon funderade om hon skulle fråga honom vart de skulle men hon kom inte på något bra sätt att fråga på. Så de gick en till. När de kom ner till stranden gick de till en restaurang som låg bära havet. Serena hade alltid älskat havet, hon visste inte varför men hon trodde att det var för att havet enligt henne var helt okontrollerbart, med mycket styrka samtidigt som det kunde vara mycket mystiskt. Hon jämförde sig själv ofta med havet. Hon vet att hon är väldigt stark men ändå mystisk för ingen visste vem hon egentligen var, faktiskt visste hon inte det heller. Hon hade faktiskt aldrig varit så förvirrad som nu. Hon hade inte märkt att hon hade stannat och bara tittat ut över havet fören hon hörde en röst långt borta.

– Hallå, jorden till Serena är du där? sa Kai och hon vaknade från sina tankar.

– Va? Sa hon och såg ut som ett frågetecken. Vad sa du? Jag hörde inte.

– Jag märkte det, och jo jag sa att vi är framme ni så ska vi gå in eller stå här och titta på havet hela dan. sa han.

– Oh, förlåt de är bara det att... sa hon men slutade för hon visste hur dumt det skulle låta.

– Bara det att vad då. sa han.

– Suck. Det är bara det att jag har alltid gillat havet och allting som hör till det. sa hon.

– Är det för att ditt Toten hör till vattnet. sa han frågande.

– Näe, mina Toten hör inte till vatten. Hon hör till blixt och land. Sa hon. Men kan vi gå in nu för jag börjar bli hungrig. Sa hon sen.

– Visst, kom så går vi. Sa han medan han tänkte. " Nu vet jag vilken typ av Toten hon har men jag vart förvånad att hennes Toten inte tillhörde vatten. Tänkte han.

**Efter lunchen klockan 14.00**

Efter lunchen gick de tillbaka mot hans hus. De gick under tystnad och ingen av dem så på den andre. Sen bröts deras tystnad av ett skrik.

– Vad är det nu då? sa Serena med en irriterande röst.

– Hn. var allt Kai sa till svar och fortsatte att gå.

– Vadå, tänker du bara gå eller? sa hon surt och tog tag i hans arm och tittade på honom.

– Vissa saker är inte värda att följa efter. Sa han kyligt medan han tittade på henne.

– Och vad menar du med det? Om jag får fråga eller tänker du fortsätta vara lika kall. Sa hon lika surt och fortsatte titta på honom.

– Vänta och se. Sa han. Han brydde sig inte om vad hon sa. Han visste att hon skulle få ångra sig. Sen kom ett till skrik och man började se ett moln av damm en bra bit bort.

– Em, Kai... vad är det där? Undrade hon. Nu var hon inte lika säker på att hon ville veta vad det var som var på väg emot dem.

– TJEJFANS. sa han och suckade.

– Vad sägs om att vi springer ni så slipper vi träffa dem. För jag gissar att du inte gillar fans så mycket. Sa hon. Mer han hon inte säga förrän de båda sprang. De sprang i säkert en halvtimme.

– Åh, jag är less på att springa nu. Dessutom har jag en idé om du är intresserad. Sa hon och tittade på honom medan hon hämtade andan.

– Visst, vad som helst. Sa han och tittade på henne och sen pustade han också ut. Sen kom hela tjejgänget fram till dem och skrek.

– Oh, Kai. Vill du gifta dig med mig. Kan inte vi bli ihop. Jag älskar dig. Skrek de i kör.

– Håll er undan från min Kai och låt oss få vara ifred. skrek Serena.

– Vadå? Vem säger att Kai är din kille. Skrek tjejerna.

– Jag gör. Sa Kai och la hans högra arm runt hennes midja på ett kärleksfullt sätt. Han stod bakom henne och la sen sitt huvud bredvid hennes. Sen vart det tyst några minuter och tjejerna bara tittade på varandra.

– Kai, vad gör de? viskade hon så bara han hörde.

- Gå sakta bakåt och följ mig. sa han medan de började smyga därifrån.

– Döda Kais flickvän! Skrek de och började springa efter dem igen. Men Kai och Serena gömde sig snabbt bakom en vägg, där Kai höll sin högra hand runt hennes midja och hans vänstra på hennes högra axel. De stod så i säkert 10 minuter men tillslut sa hon.

– Jag tror att de är borta, så du kan släppa nu. sa hon mjukt och lugnt.

- Åh, förlåt. Sa han och släppte taget. Sen tittade han bort så att hon inte skulle se att han var generad. Sen började de gå tillbaka mot hans hus. De hade sprungit en rejäl omväg så det var långt till hans hus. När de nästa var framme vid hans hus började hon känna sig yr och mycket trött.

Kai hade också märkt att hon hade blivit trött. Han gissade att det berodde på att hon hade mött King och Queen och sen sprungit ungefär en mil. Nu var hon så trött att hon var tvungen att stödja sig mot muren som gick på den högra sidan om henne. Det fick Kai att reagera, så nu var han tvungen att fråga.

– Hur mår du? Du ser jätte trött ut. Sa han försiktigt och lugnt för att inte reta upp henne igen.

– Vad tror du? Jag är jätte trött! Jag... (suck)... förlåt. Sa hon och lugnade ner sig.

– Det är lugnt. Du behöver inte säga förlåt. Jag vet att det var en dum fråga. Sa han lika lugnt.

– Jag är bara irriterad på allt som har hänt idag, men det borde inte gå ut över dig. sa hon och tittade in i hans ögon med sina egna trötta ögon.

– Jag kan bära dig resten av vägen. Det är ändå en bit kvar innan vi är hemma. Men det är om du vill. sa han med en lugn röst medan han tittade in i hennes trötta ögon.

– Helst inte. Jag klarar mig. sa hon och slutade titta på honom och började gå. Då började han också gå. Men efter bara en liten stund började allt snurra för henne och sen vek benen på henne och hon föll mot marken. Men innan hon föll i marken tog två starka armar emot henne. Hon tittade upp och såg Kais ansikte.

– Tack. sa hon med en lugn röst.

– Det är lugnt. Men nu bär jag dig resten av vägen vare sig du vill eller inte. sa han med en lugn men ändå bestämd röst. Han hade bestämt sig det hörde hon på hans röst.

– Ok. Du får väll det då. Bara du inte säger det till någon. sa hon lugnt men ändå bestämt.

– Jag lovar. Om jag skulle bryta mitt löfte så får du min Dranzer. sa han.

– Jag vill inte ha något av dig om du bryter ditt löfte, men skulle du göra det så kommer jag aldrig mer att lita på dig igen. sa hon lugnt men med en fortsatt lugn röst.

– Jag lovar att jag inte ska säga det till någon, ok. sa han och hjälpte henne upp på benen.

– Ok. sa hon och lutade sig emot honom. Han tog upp henne och bar henne som han hade gjort när han hade först hittat henne. Hon slappnade av och lutade sitt huvud mot hans bröst, men hon blundade inte och hennes vänstra arm höll hon runt hans nacke. Kai som hade tränat mycket och var väldigt muskulerad så han visste att han skulle orka bära henne hela vägen hem till han. När de kom fram till hans hus hade klockan nästan blivit 16.00. Han bar upp henne till rummet som var bredvid hans, som han ändå hade tänkt att hon skulle ha det som hennes eget. Så han gick in och la ner henne försiktigt på sängen och sen sa han:

– Du borde försöka vila lite nu. Bäst vore nog om du kunde sova. Jag kommer tillbaka just innan middagen är färdig, om det går bra för dig. Sa han igen med sin lugna och fina röst.

– Det blir bra. Men var är jag, jag har aldrig varit här förut, inte vad jag vet eller är jag helt borta. Sa hon lite förvirrad.

– Du är i rummet bredvid mitt och jag tänkte att du kunde ha det här som ditt rum, men vi får prata mer sen för du borde försöka vila nu. Sa han och reste sig från sängen och började gå mot dörren. Innan han gick ut vände han sig om en sista gång och såg att hon redan hade somnat. Han log lite svagt sen vände han sig om och stängde dörren och gick sen in i sitt rum och tog fram sin blaid.

– Vad_ är det som tynger dig mästare. _sa Dranzer.

– Jag_ vet inte Dranzer. Det är en massa saker som jag undrar över. _Sa Kai.

– Varför_ frågar du henne bara inte? Hon kan säkert svara på några ut av frågorna du undrar över. Och när hon får tillbaka minnet kan hon svara på alla frågorna. _Sa Dranzer.

– Just_ därför vill jag inte fråga henne. Jag vet inte hur svårt hon har haft det. Och jag vill inte såra henne. _Sa Kai.

– Men_ du måste fråga henne saker. Annars kommer du aldrig att få veta något. Och alla frågorna kommer tillslut att göra dig helt tokig. Det vet jag för jag känner dig, så försök inte förneka det. _Sa Dranzer.

- _Men... _sa Kai.

– Inga_ men Kai. Du måste våga prata med henne någon dag. _Sa Dranzer. Och innan Kai han svara så var Dranzer borta från hans tankar.

**Utanför Kais rum klockan 18.45.**

Då knackade på hans dörr och hans butlern kom in och sa:

– Middagen är serverad om bara några minuter. sa butlern men han stod fortfarande kvar.

– Och… vad det något mer. sa Kai.

– Jo, jag undrade om du eller jag skulle gå och berätta för unga fröken att middagen är klar snart. sa butlern och väntade på Kais svar.

– Jag gör det, så du kan gå nu. Sa han och butlern lämnade rummet. Kai gick sen ut ur sitt rum och gick till Serenas rum. Han funderade om han skulle knacka på först innan han gick in men om hon skulle råka sova så ville han inte väcka henne. Så han gick in utan att knacka. När han kom in hörde han en röst som sa:

- Har inte du lärt dig att man ska knacka först innan man går in i någons rum. sa hon och tittade på honom, medan hon höll i ett ritblock som hon höll på att rita i.

– Jo, jag vet att man ska knacka först men jag visste inte att du var vaken och hade du sovit så hade du vaknat när jag hade knackat. sa han med en lugn röst. Och sen gick han fram emot hennes säng.

– Det är lugnt. Gör inte om det bara även om du menade väl. sa hon och la bort sitt ritblock.

– Vad ville du föresten? frågade hon sen när hon hade lagt bort blocket och han hade nu satt sig på hennes sängkant.

– Jag skulle bara säga att middagen är klar strax om du är hungrig förstås. sa han.

– Dessutom vad har du gjort innan jag kom. sa han.

– För det första får inte jag ha något privat. Och för det andra så var det inget speciellt. För det tredje om du så gärna vill veta så ritade jag lite och nej du får inte se vad jag ritade för den är inte färdig än, så du får se den när den är klar. Klarar du det eller är du för nyfiken. Och jo jag är hungrig så jag följer med dig. sa hon och snirklade lite, för hon hade fått en fullpoängare på Kai och det visste hon. Kai bara ställde sig upp och började gå mot köket och hon följde efter. Han visste att det inte var lönt att fråga något om bilden så han sket i det.

**Efter middagen klockan 20.30.**

De satte sig i soffan den här kvällen också som de hade gjort kvällen innan. De hade inte suttit länge förrän Serena sa:

– Kai. sa hon med trötta ögon. Kai hade suttit och blundat med armarna i kors men han hade inte sovit så han sa:

– Mm… vad? sa han kort och öppnade sina ögon och tittade in i hennes trötta ögon.

– Jag tror jag lägger mig nu, för jag kan knappt hålla mina ögon öppna. sa hon och vände bort blicken från hans ögon och reste sig.

– God natt. sa han och hon vart så förvånad att hon vände sig om.

– Vad sa du? sa hon. " Åh, dum fråga. Varför kan jag aldrig säga något bra till honom? tänkte hon.

– Jo, om du har blivit döv också för att du är trött så sa jag GOD NATT förstod du eller måste jag säga det igen. sa han och vände sin blick mot TV.

– God natt. sa hon och lämnade rummet och gick upp till sitt eget och tog på sig sin Pyjamas som hon hade fått låna och sen la hon sig i sängen och somnade direkt. Två timmar senare efter att hon hade lagt sig la sig Kai också och han somnade också direkt som hon hade gjort.


	3. Chapter 3

Hejsan allihopa här kommer kapitel tre. Jag är verkligen ledsen över att det har tagit över ett år innan jag nu skickar in nästa kapitel. Men nu kommer en del av kapittlena att koma in ganska så fort. Det beror mest på att detta kapitel som ni läser nu ska egentligen vara kapitel fyra. Men mitt förra kapitel tre var så dåligt och förvirrande så det tog jag bort och ersatte det med detta. Och jag kan även säga att den här serien kommer att komma på engelska också så småning om

Kapitel tre: **Säg hej till Christall bladebrakers. **

**På Kais bakgård klockan 13.00**

Det var en varm och solig dag som alla andra dagar men idag hade Kai bestämt att Serena skulle få träffa bladebrakers och Tala som för hade varit med i Demolichen boys till att bli den femte medlemmen i bladebrakers.

Serena satt under en ek och tog det lugnt medan Kai tränade till max (som alltid). Serena vart bara trött av att titta på honom medan han tränade, så hon klappade sin häst White några gånger innan White gick iväg för att beta lite gräs. Eftersom Kai inte hade något stall så fick White gå ute på hans bakgård, men det gjorde inte henne något för att det fortfarande var sommar och varmt ute.

Serena tittade på White en stund men sen började hon bli trött och beslöt sig för att vila en stund. Bladebrakers skulle inte komma för än klockan 15.00 så hon kunde ta det lugnt ett tag.

Kai såg att hon hade slutit sina ögon och beslöt sig också för att vila en stund. Han gick fram emot eken hon satt under och sen satte han sig nästan bredvid henne.

– Tränar du alltid så här hårt? sa hon med fortsatt slutna ögon.

– Hn. var allt han svarade med slutna ögon.

– Du behöver inte vara så sur, ta det som en komplimang istället. sa hon och öppnade sina ögon.

– Hur ska jag ta komplimangen? sa han och fortsatte blunda.

– Spelar roll. Du får ta den som du vill. Det var ändå bara en fråga från början. Sa hon och började bli irriterad.

– Hn. var allt han sa.

– Kan du inte säga något annat. sa hon och började bli ännu mer irriterad.

– Hn. Sa han igen. Han hade tänkt testa henne för att se hur länge hon skulle orka innan hon skulle bli skitförbannad. Men istället för att skrika ut över sig så ställde hon sig upp och gick mot White som höjde huvudet när hon såg hennes matte komma emot henne och hon gnäggade lågt. Serena gick fram till henne och strök henne över halsen. Sen tog hon tag i manen nära manken och satte sig på Whites rygg.

– Vart ska du? sa Kai och nu tittade han på henne.

– Hn. Var allt hon svarade och började skänkla på White lite lätt och hon började skritta. Nu gick Kai emot henne och stannade framför White och hon stannade.

– Vad? sa Serena.

– Du svarade inte på min fråga. sa Kai.

– Och du inte på min. sa hon.

– Jag gjorde just det. sa han.

– Rättelse, du svarade på mitt vad och inte på min första fråga. För jag tar inte ett "Hn" som svar. För det andra så hade jag tänkt träna lite dressyr om det inte är förbjudet. Sa hon.

– Hn. sa han.

– Du och dina "Hn" kan ta och lämna mig ifred ett tag. sa hon.

– Hn. Sa han och gick tillbaka till eken och satte sig uppe på en trädgren. Hon fortsatte skritta och tränade dressyr en timma sen hoppade hon av och lämnade White åt att fortsätta med sitt betande. Kai hoppade ner från trädet och gick fram emot henne.

– Nämen är det inte Mr "Hn-are". sa hon och tittade på honom.

– Ok, jag fattar... Förlåt... sa han och tittade mot marken och inte på henne.

– Ursäkten godtas. Sa hon och log mot honom och han höjde sitt huvud och tittade in i hennes ögon. Sen satte hon sig under eken igen och Kai ställde sig vid ett annat träd och lutade sig emot det med slutna ögon och armarna i kors.

**Klockan 14.30 i Kais bakgård**

– Tjena Kai. Det var en underbart vacker tjej du hittat. Sa Tala.

– Är hon singel. viskade han till Kai så bara han hörde.

– Fråga henne själv. Sa Kai. Serena hade nu ställt sig upp och lutade sig mot trädet.

– Goddag unga fröken. Gjorde det ont när du föll... sa Tala. Mer han hann inte säga för än Serena avbröt henne.

– Föll ner från himlen... Nej... För det andra heter jag Serena och inte fröken. sa hon och tittade på honom.

– Ett underbart namn på en underbar tjej. Sa han och tog henne hand för att kyssa den. Men längre han hann inte.

– Glöm det Tala Valkov. Jag är inte intresserad och kommer inte heller att bli det. Sa hon surt.

– Inte ens lite. sa Tala.

– Inte ens mini mikro minimalt. sa hon.

– Vi har just träffats och dina känslor kommer säkert att förändras. sa han och försökte flörta med henne.

– (SUCK) Visst säkert. Inte ens i dina drömmar. sa hon.

– Men...sa Tala.

– Tala lägg ner. Hon är inte intresserad. Sa Kai och Tala tittade på honom.

- Men...sa Tala igen.

– Vilket ord av "Jag vill inte" kan du inte förstå. sa Serena.

– Ok, men jag har en idé om hur vi kan lösa det här. sa Tala och smilade.

– Och vad skulle det kunna vara då? sa Serena.

– En bladematch. sa Tala.

– Jaha...och...sa Serena.

– Ja du vet vi spelar om det här. Om jag vinner så måste du gå på en date med mig och kyssa mig efter den och vinner du kan vi hångla efteråt. Sa Tala.

– Nej tack. sa hon.

– Vad sa du? Sa Tala.

– Jo, jag sa nej tack. Om inte...sa Serena.

– Om inte vad då? sa Tala.

– Jo, om jag vinner låter du mig vara och vinner du kan jag bli ihop med dig om du vill. sa hon och sen vände hon sig mot Kai.

– Har du någon bladebana vi kan få låna? Jag lovar att jag ska försöka med att inte förstöra den. Sa Serena.

– Hn. sa Kai och gick mot bladebanan som han hade bara en bit bort och Serena och Tala följde efter honom.

**Klockan 15.15 vid Kais bladebana. **

– Hejsan förlåt för att vi är lite sena, men Taysen var tvungen att stanna och äta på vägen. sa Rai.

– WOW. COOLT. ÄrdetdärdennyatjejensomskamötaTalaienbladematch. Sa Max som var hyper efter att ha ätit en massa socker.

– Kan jag få starta deras bladematch? Får jag, får jag, får jag. Sa han.

– Det spelar ingen roll för mig. Hur går det för dig _sötnos_? sa Tala.

– Jag är inte din **sötnos** och det spelar ingen roll. sa Serena irriterat.

– Jag ska bara kolla lite med virran först. sa Kenny (kallas för chefen).

– Nå virran vem tror du vinner? sa Kenny.

– Ingen aning chefen. Jag har aldrig sett henne spela och jag vet att Tala är bra men jag skulle inte räkna bort henne bara för att hon är tjej. Jag menar hon slog ju King och Queen helt själv och det klarar inte vem som helst, men hon kommer ändå att få det svårt. Sa Virran.

– Är ni beredda? skrek Max.

– Alltid. sa Tala.

– Spelar roll. Den här matchen är snart slut. Sa Serena lite uttråkad.

- 3...skrek Max och de gjorde klara sina kastare för att dra igång.

– 2...skrek Max.

– 1... dra igång skrek Max. Och de drog igång deras blaids med full kraft. Men Serenas utkast var bättre och snabbare än Talas och deras blaids åkte mot varandra och när de krockade vart det en stor smäll.

– WOW. Jag har aldrig sett ett så bra utkast i hela mitt liv. Sa Kenny och alla tittade på Serena. Till och med Kai men det såg ingen. Sen small det igen och nu hade Tala trängt avsluta matchen så han kallade på Wolborg (hans vargtoten med kraften av snö och is). Men han kunde ändå inte få något övertag trots att han ansträngde sig till max så stod Serena bara där med slutna ögon och lät sin blade sköta jobbet.

– Är det där det bästa du kan. Jaja du försökte åtminstånde. Sa Serena.

– Vad snackar du om, din blade kommer att sluta snurra när som helst. sa Tala.

– Du har då inget fel på ditt självförtroende. Men jag börjar få tråkigt så jag avslutar matchen nu men jag ska låta dig få en värdig förlust. Sa Serena.

- Vadå...sa Tala och sen vart det ett stort isblått ljus runt Serenas blade och sen kom en stor blå stråle upp från hennes blade.

– Det är ett Toten. sa Kenny häpet.

– Bladebrakers, låt mig få presentera Christall. Och ett stort fenixliknande Toten kom upp från Serenas blade och den var minst dubbelt så stor som Talas Toten.

– WOW. Sa alla utom Kai och alla stod och tittade på det gigantiska totemet.

– Christall avsluta den här matchen. sa Serena i lugn ton och Christall slog ut Wolborg från banan och rätt in i en stor sten som exploderade och sen landade hans blade på marken och Wolborg retirerade. Sen försvann Christall också och återvände till Serenas hand. Sen vände hon sig om och alla stirrade på henne.

– Vad? Man kan tro att ni aldrig har sett ett Toten förut. sa Serena.

– Jag tror jag talar för alla om jag säger att vi har sett ett Toten förut men aldrig så stort. Och aldrig ett Toten som har kunnat slå Talas Wolborg utan en special attack. Sa Rai.

– Jaha... jo innan jag glömmer förlåt Tala. sa Serena.

– För vad? sa Taysen innan Tala han fråga.

– För att jag inte gav mitt bästa, men jag har inte fått tillbaka min fulla styrka än och då kunde jag inte låta Christall attackera med full kraft. sa Serena.

– Du skojar? Använde du inte ens ditt Totens fulla styrka. Skrek Taysen.

– Nej, jag sa ju det eller hörde du inte vad jag sa. sa Serena.

– Jo jag hörde. Men nu slutar vi snacka om det. Jag vill möta dig i en bladematch. Sa Taysen och alla tittade på honom.

– Vad? sa Taysen.

– Försök att tänka någon gång om du kan. sa Kai.

– Ok… vad menar han med det? sa Taysen förvirrat.

– Jag kan nog förklara det lite tydligare för det verkar du behöva. Eftersom att jag slog Tala som är en av värdens bästa bladespelare, förlorade mot mig utan att jag behövde anstränga mig. Jag vet att du är bra till och med en av de bästa men du har inte en chans mot mig. Vill du veta mer om varför du inte ska möta mig så kan du få veta det annars så kanske du kan vänta till någon gång framöver. Sa Serena.

– Det är inte rättvist varför mötte du Tala då om du visste att du skulle slå honom? sa Taysen.

– Det har du inte med att göra. sa Serena kort.

– Kanske inte, men jag vill ändå veta. sa Taysen envist.

– Låt henne vara Taysen hon hade säkert en bra anledning att möta Tala. sa Hillary.

– Och var fick du luft ifrån. skrek Taysen till Hillary.

– Vart fan tror du. Jag får säga vad jag vill. Men du borde låta henne vara för sig själv. Skrek Hillary tillbaka.

– Håll käft! skrek Taysen.

– Aldrig! skrek Hillary.

– Jag sa håll käft! skrek Taysen igen.

– Tvinga mig. skrek Hillary.

– Håll käft! skrek Taysen igen.

– Nej. Du kan ta och hålla käft. Skrek Hillary.

– Kan ni ta och hålla käft båda två! skrek Serena och båda vart knäpptysta.

– Tack. sa hon.

– Det var första gången någon fick tyst på dem. sa Max som nu började bli lite mindre hyper.

– Jo förresten. Jag heter Max Tate. Sa Max med ett stort leende.

– Jag är Rai. sa han och log.

– Jag heter Taysen och den där tönten heter Hillary. sa Taysen och tittade på Hillary som blev skitsur.

– Vadå tönt? Du är vell så mycket mer tönt än jag. Sa Hillary surt.

– Kan inte ni två vara sams i två minuter? sa Tala.

– Lägg dig inte i... skrek Taysen och Hillary samtidigt.

– Bråkar de alltid så här. sa Serena till Kai som hon hade ställt sig bredvid och han nickade till svar.

– De måste gilla varandra jätte mycket. sa hon sarkastiskt.

– Vad. Det gör vi inte alls. Skrek de i kör.

- Du har nog rätt, förresten vad heter du? sa Rai.

– Serena. sa hon.

– Åh, vilket fint namn.

– Det är lika bra att du lägger ner Rai. Hon är inte intresserad. Och om du undrar så har jag redan testat. Och det var bara därför som hon mötte mig i en bladematch. Sa Tala.

– Åh, ja din match var i alla fall helt otrolig. sa Rai.

– Tack, men det var långt ifrån mitt bästa. Sa Serena. Hon började bli less på alla frågor och alla positiva saker som alla sa. Hon gillade att själv behöva fråga och inte få en massa frågor själv. Speciellt nu när hon hade tappat minnet knappt kände sig själv. Hon stod där ett tag och bara tänkte och hon hörde inte att de andra försökte få kontakt med henne förrän en hand for fram och tillbaka framför hennes huvud.

– Vad? sa Serena.

– Jo, ifall att om du inte hörde vad vi sa så ska vi gå in nu och äta middag. sa Taysen och skrattade.

– Åh. var allt hon sa.

– Förresten vad tänkte du på. Du tänker ju typ mer än vad Kai brukar göra och då måste det vara något viktigt som du tänkte på. Sa Taysen med ett flin.

– Hn. sa hon och gick in efter Hillary som hade börjat gå in.

" Hon är verkligen snygg. Tänkte Taysen innan han också följde efter tjejerna som gick först. Den som gick in sist var Kai.

**Efter maten hos Kai:**

– Så Serena du har inte berättat något om dig själv. Så var kommer du ifrån och hur är din familj? Frågade Hillary entusiastiskt.

" Åh fan också. Jag glömde bort att säga till dem att hon hade tappat minnet. Tänkte Kai och tittade på Serena som satt på sin plats mittemot honom helt tyst, med armarna i kors och stängda ögon.

- Serena... sa Hillary och Serena tittade på henne.

– Du svarade inte på frågan. Eller hörde du inte. Sa Hillary.

– Jag trodde det var två. sa Serena och slöt sina ögon igen.

– Och svaret... sa Rai som satt på hennes högra sida.

– Vad? sa Serena.

– Kan du inte svara på frågorna. sa Hillary, hon kunde inte förstå hur någon kunde vara som... som Kai.

– Kan inte... sa Serena kort.

– Varför? sa Max.

– Ja, kan du inte berätta. sa Taysen och Serena suckade.

– Jag kan inte för jag minns inte. Nöjda nu. sa Serena och gick bort från bordet och upp till hennes rum och stängde dörren och gick fram till fönstret och tittade ut genom det.

" Jag orkar inte med det här så länge till. Tänkte hon samtidigt som en ensam tår rann ner för hennes kind.

" Hur mår du vännen? Sa Christall.

"Christall ... sa Serena.

" Ja min vän, jag är här och det kommer jag alltid att vara. sa Christall.

" Jag vet men... sa hon.

" Men vadå vännen? Sa Christall.

" Det var inget. Sa hon och Christall for bort från hennes tankar.

**Nere i köket hos de andra:**

Alla hade suttit knäpptysta ända sen Serena hade lämnat rummet men Taysen bröt tystnaden.

– Borde inte någon kolla om hon är okej. sa Taysen.

– Jag kan gå. sa Rai, Max, Tala och Hillary samtidigt som de alla reste sig.

– Jag hade tänkt att jag skulle gå. sa Taysen.

– Sitt. sa Kai och alla tittade på honom.

– Va? sa Tala och Rai.

– Varför säger du så? sa Max.

– Men vad kan man vänta sig av en person som bara bryr sig om sig själv. sa Taysen.

– Det är väll klart att vi måste se om hon är okej Kai. Nu får du förklara dig. Sa Hillary.

– Därför att hon vill säkert vara för sig själv, dessutom klarar hon sig själv och för det sista vill hon inte ha en massa personer som tycker synd om henne. Sa Kai och gick ut ur köket för att sen gå ut på bakgården och sätta sig i eken. Han visste inte att någon iakttog honom.

**I Serenas rum:**

" Undra vad han ska göra, men varför ska jag bry mig egentligen. tänkte hon och gick bort från fönstret.

**I köket hos de andra:**

– Ehm. sa Hillary som inte kunde få fram något annat.

– Vad hände? sa Max.

– Vet inte? sa både Taysen, Rai och Kenny i kör.

– Vad säger du Tala? Du känner ändå Kai bäst. Sa Rai men Tala lyssnade inte.

" Det verkar som om Mr Surpuppa inte bara bryr sig om sig själv. Äh, jag måste vara galen. Ingen kan ändra Kai så fort. Det måste bara vara för att han har känt henne längre än vad vi andra har. Det är den ända möjliga förklaringen. Tänkte Tala.

– Hallå någon hemma? sa Taysen.

– Va... nej jag vet inte heller. sa Tala.

– Vet inte vad då? sa Serena.

– Ingenting. sa alla och log mot henne.

– Visst säkert. sa Serena sarkastiskt.

– Jo, det är säkert. sa Taysen.

– Hur mår du förresten? sa Rai.

– Hurså. sa Serena.

– Du gick bara och... sa Hillary.

– Ni vart oroliga. sa Serena och alla nickade.

– Jag är okej, jag ville bara vara för mig själv. sa Serena.

– Okej. Bäst vi hämtar in Mr Surpuppa. Sa Taysen.

– Jag hörde det där Taysen. sa Kai surt och tittade medan alla andra utom Serena fick en kall hår längs ryggraden.

– Vadå, jag sa inget Kai. sa Taysen med en darrig röst.

– 5... Sa Kai och snirklade.

– Nej snälla Kai inte det. sa Taysen.

– Va? sa Serena och såg ut som ett frågetecken.

– Du får se. sa Tala.

- 4... sa Kai.

– Jag menade det inte. Jag är ledsen. Förlåt. sa Taysen.

- 3... sa Kai.

– 2,1, 0, det spelar ingen roll hur mycket du försöker. När Kai har bestämt sig så har han. Det är faktiskt en av de få sakerna som jag har lärt mig. Dessutom är han så himla envis att det inte finns någon värre... mer han hon inte säga.

– Du borde sluta nu om du vill leva. viskade Rai till Serena.

– För sent Rai. sa Kai.

– Kom igen Kai hon är ny. sa Taysen.

– 5... sa Kai igen.

– Va? Vad sa jag nu då? nu har jag faktiskt inte gjort något. sa Taysen desperat.

– 4... sa Kai.

– Och varför gör du inte så mot henne. Hon var ju mer taskig än vad jag var. sa Taysen fortsatt desperat.

– 3... hon är ny eller var det inte de du sa. sa Kai.

– Jo... men... men. sa Taysen.

– 2... sa Kai.

– Jag gör vad som helst. skrek taysen desperat.

– Vad som helst. sa Kai.

– Ehm... ja... kanske... vet inte. sa Taysen för darrig för att få fram ett bra svar.

– Vad skulle det vara? sa Taysen sen.

– Att du tränar dubbelt så hårt i två veckor. sa Kai.

– Va! Det är inte rättvist. skrek Taysen.

- 5... sa Kai.

– Okej, okej jag gör det, nöjd nu. sa Taysen och Kai slutade.

– Kan vi inte se på en film nu. sa Taysen.

– Visst vad som helst är bättre än att höra ni bråka... Vad ska vi se förresten? sa Hillary.

– En komedi. sa Max.

– Nej, en action. sa Taysen.

– Vad sägs om en kärleksfilm. sa Tala och la armen runt Serenas midja.

– Passa dig Valkov, innan du åker på så mycket spö att ingen kommer att känna igen dig. sa Serena och ställde sig mot väggen.

– Jag röstar för en rysare istället. sa hon.

– Jag med. sa Rai.

– Vad vill du se Kai. sa Rai.

– Rysare. sa Kai och alla gick in till tv rummet. i tre sittsoffan satt från vänster: Max, Rai, Tala och Serena. I två sittsoffan från vänster: Taysen, Hillary och Kenny. Kai satt Själv i en fåtölj på den högra sidan om Serena.

– Vilken ska vi se då? Eller förresten jag vill nog inte veta. sa Hillary.

– Inte jag heller. sa Kenny.

– Groudge 2! skrek Taysen, Max, Rai och Tala.

– Snälla Kai inte den. sa Kenny och Hillary, men det vart den ändå.

– Om du blir rädd så kan jag hålla om dig och säga till när det läskiga är över. viskade Tala i Serenas öra men Kai hörde också vad han sa.

– Sista varningen Tala... mer han hon inte säga för än alla skrek (utom Serena och Kai) och Tala höll om Serena och försökte gömma sig bakom henne. Då reste sig Kai upp och gick ut till köket för att poppa lite popcorn och Serena följde efter honom.

**I köket med Serena och Kai:**

– Vart det lite för läskigt för dig. sa Kai och log lite lätt.

– Det är rättare sagt din vän som är lite för närgången. Jag gillar rysare och kan ibland t.o.m. skratta i dem. sa hon.

– Om det är Tala du menar så är han så mot alla söta tjejer. sa Kai och tog ut popcornen ur mikron.

– Så du tycker jag är söt. sa hon och den här gången var det hennes tur att le lite emot honom.

– Jag sa att Tala är så mot alla tjejer HAN tycker är söta. sa han och gick emot henne tills det inte ens var en meter emellan dem.

– Så du tycker inte att jag är söt. sa hon och tittade in i hans grå-blåa ögon.

– Det har jag aldrig sagt. sa han och hela tiden kom de bara närmare och närmare varandra. Tillslut var de så nära att hon kunde känna hans varma andedräkt mot henne. Sen la han munnen nästan mot hennes öra, men just när han skulle viska så hörde de ett skrik och båda två for bort från varandra.

– Kai... kan... kan jag och du byta plats? sa hon och han nickade. Sen gick de in i rummet och Kai satte sig i soffan och hon satte sig i fåtöljen där han hade suttit. Under hela filmen skrek alla och gömde sig bakom varandra och åt popcorn (men inte Kai eller Serena. De hängde inte ens med i filmen, de satt bara där i deras egna tankar).

_Serenas tankar:_

" Vad hade han tänkt säga eller göra? Varför stoppade jag honom inte? Jag vill ju inte ha någon nära men jag har aldrig haft någon så nära som nu. de tankarna for runt i henne under hela filmen.

_Kais tankar:_

" Skärp dig Kai. När vart du en sån mjukis? Och vad hade jag tänkt säga... att hon var... SÖT... men hon är ju söt den sötaste tjejen jag någonsin har sett. Nej Kai du tycker inte att hon är söt det är bara en svaghet att ha känslor. tänkte han under hela filmen.

**När filmen slutat:**

– Okej... den där va... sa Kenny.

– Hemsk. sa Hillary.

– Jätte äcklig. sa Rai.

– Jag tror jag måste spy... sa Taysen och Hillary och Kenny for så långt bort från honom som de kunde.

- Aldrig mer en... sa Max.

– Rysare. sa Tala.

– Vad tyckte ni om den. sa Rai till Kai och Serena men båda satt i sina egna tankar.

– Hallå vad tycker ni? sa Tala.

– Va? sa Kai och Serena samtidigt och tittade på Tala.

– Vad tyckte ni om filmen? sa Tala igen.

Åh, tråkig plus att ettan är mycket bättre. sa Serena och Kai samtidigt.

– Ehm. Vad är ni för några? Den var ju jätte äcklig. sa Hillary.

– Jag har sett värre. sa Kai.

– Jag också... mycket värre. sa Serena.

– Grabbar, tror inte ni att vi borde försöka ta oss hem nu. Jag menar ni ska väll träna tidigt imorgon och känner jag Kai börjar träningen klockan 08.00. sa Kenny som fortfarande var skakig efter filmen. Alla tittade på Kai som nickade och Taysen suckade.

– Jaha, det var kul att träffa dig Serena. Vi ses väll imorgon. sa Hillary.

– Detsamma och jag gissar att vi kommer att träffas imorgon. sa Serena.

– Hejdå! sa alla till Serena och Kai och Serena sa hejdå till dem men Kai sa inget.

– Dröm sött sötnos. sa Tala till Serena innan de gick ut ur Kais hus.

– Jag är inte hans sötnos. sa hon högt för sig själv så Kai också hörde och han vände sig mot henne och tittade in i hennes mörka ögon.

– Det var inte dig jag menade. Jag menade... sa hon.

– Tala... sa han.

– Ja just han. Och vår bladematch var helt onödig också. sa hon och suckade.

– Jo innan jag glömmer det vad var det du hade tänkt säga i köket innan vi blev störda. sa hon och tittade in i hans ögon.

– Va. Jo... jag... sa han och sen kom han på vad han skulle fråga henne.

_Kais tillbakablick (just efter Talas och Serenas mach när alla var på väg in). _

– Jo Kai, jag tänkte på en sak. sa Rai.

– Vadå? sa Kai.

– Jo det låter kanske helt dumt men vi behöver en ny bladespelare. sa Rai.

– Du vill att Serena ska vara med i laget. sa Kai och Rai nickade.

– Det är ingen dum idé. sa Kenny.

– Men... sa Kai.

– Kom igen Kai. Hela laget vill ha med henne och vi kan inte få en bättre bladspelare med så kort varsel. Sa Rai.

– Jag vet inte om hon vill. sa Kai som fortfarande inte var helt övertygad men han visste att de behövde en till bladespelare.

– Du kan väll fråga henne. sa Rai.

– Det skadar inte att fråga Kai. sa Kenny.

– Okej. sa Kai och sen fortsatte de gå mot Kais hus.

_Slut på tillbakablicken_

– Hallå, jorden till Kai. Någon hemma. sa hon och nu utan att han hade märkt det stod hon framför honom.

– Va? Sa Kai förvirrad och tittade upp på henne. Hon log och sen satte hon sig på hans vänstra sida.

– Vad är det? Du verkar mer borta än vad jag har varit de senaste dagarna. Sa hon.

– Nä, men det är inget. sa han.

– Då går jag och lägger mig nu då. sa hon och skulle just resa sig när han sa.

– Nej, vänta. Jag måste fråga dig en sak? Sa han.

– Fråga på. sa hon.

– Jo, jag... eller rättare sagt de andra... vi funderar om du vill bli våran sjätte spelare. Sa han.

– Jag vet inte Kai. sa hon.

– Om du inte tror att du klarar det så... sa han.

- Jag vet att jag klarar det men... sa hon.

– Men vadå? sa han.

– Jag har aldrig varit en lagspelare och kommer nog aldrig att bli det, dessutom känns det som om jag är för bra för er. Utom du förstås, men jag är hedrad att ni ville ha med mig i erat lag. Sa hon.

– Men du kan ju titta på träningen imorgon och sen fundera på det. sa han.

– Okej. sa hon och reste sig och gick mot dörren.

– Serena. sa han.

– Ja. Sa hon och stannade och vände sig mot han och såg att han gick upp emot henne. När han stod mittemot henne tog han tag i hennes högra hand och kysste den försiktigt och hon lät honom göra det.

– Godnatt. sa han.

– Sov gott. Sa hon och kysste hans högra kind lätt och sen gick hon in i hennes rum och stängde dörren efter sig. Sen la hon sig på sängen och somnade direkt.

**I vardagsrummet med Kai:**

Kai stod där i flera minuter helt stilla som om han vore förlamad. Han stod bara där men efter ett tag la han handen där hon hade kysst honom.

" Vad hände. tänkte han.

" Kärlek Kai. sa Dranzer.

" Det är det finaste man kan få uppleva i hela värden. Sa Dranzer.

" Hur många gånger måste jag säga att jag inte älskar henne. Sa han.

" Lika många gånger som jag måste säga att du gör det. Sa Dranzer.

" Men... sa han.

" Inga men Kai. Jag är less på alla dina men och hm och våga visa vad du känner för henne istället och försök att visa att du bryr dig om henne. Och att du inte är en sån där Surpuppa som alla tror. Sa Dranzer men innan Kai han svara var Dranzer borta från hans tankar.

" Man jag vet ju inte hur jag känner. Tänkte han sen gick han upp till sitt rum och la sig på sängen.

" Jag har aldrig känt kärlek, för jag har aldrig fått vara med om det. Hur vet jag att det är kärlek. Dessutom förkänar hon någon bättre än mig. tänkte han innan han somnade av ren utmattning.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel fyra:** Välkommen till bladebrakers Serena!**

**I Serenas rum klockan 05.15**

Serena vaknade av att hon inte kunde sova längre, hon tittade på kockan som stod på sängbordet. Klockan var bara kvart över fem. Hon grymtade och vände sig och försökte somna om. Men det var lika lätt som en snöboll i helvetet. Hon suckade och bestämde sig för att stiga upp. Hon klädde på sig sina vanliga kläder och smög förbi Kais rum för att inte väcka honom. Hon hade hört när han hade gått upp till hans rum kvällen innan och hon bestämde sig för att han skulle få sova tills han vaknade. Sen gick hon ut på bakgården och tog fram sin blaid.

" Det är bäst att vi tränar lite Christall. sa Serena till Christall.

" Vet du vad klockan är... sa Christall.

" Jag trodde inte att ni Toten sov något? sa Serena.

" OMG. Jag trodde du visste allt om beyblade... inte sover... herre gud! sa Christall.

" Förlåt... jag tar vell och springer en timma istället då, blir det bra. sa Serena.

" Tack Serena, vi ska ju ändå träna sen med bladebrakers. sa Christall.

" Kanske... sa Serena.

" Vadå kanske? sa Christall.

" Jag vet inte. Jag har inte bestämt mig än. Jag har aldrig varit med i ett lag förut... eller har jag det? sa Serena.

" Jag vet inte vännen. Kom ihåg att jag också tappade minnet som du för att eftersom du hade tappat minnet så förlorar jag också minnet tills du får tillbaka ditt. sa Christall.

" Om jag får tillbaka det någon gång. sa Serena och suckade.

" Upp med hakan min vän, det är klart att du kommer att få tillbaka ditt minne. Men det kanske kan ta lite tid. sa Christall.

" Jag vet Christall. Men jag borde springa nu så försök vila lite okej. sa Serena och Christall lämnade hennes tankar.

**Klockan 06.00 i Kais rum**

Kai vaknade med ett ryck efter att ha drömt en mardröm igen från Bivolt. Han var helt kallsvettig och andades hastigt. Sen tittade han på klockan och såg att den bara var sex. Han försökte somna om eftersom att han somnade först när klockan var omkring halv tre på natten. Men hur han en vred och vände sig så kunde han inte somna om. Drömmen var fortfarande kvar i hans tankar och han kunde inte få den ur huvudet och slappna av. Så han bestämde sig för att stiga upp och ta en varm dusch för det brukar få honom att slappna av. Han gick in i badrummet och ställde sig i duschen och satte på det varmaste som gick. Hans kropp fick en chock av det varma vattnet men han brydde sig inte och efter en stund hade han vant sig och började slappna av. Sen gick han ut ur duschen och torkade sig och klädde på sig sina vanliga kläder för att sen gå ner till köket och äta frukost. Innan han gick ner till köket gick han förbi Serenas rum för att se om hon var vaken, men när dörren var stängd så brydde han sig inte om att öppna den och se om hon sov utan han gick ner till köket istället. i köket stod kocken och förberedde redan lunchen för han visste att Taysen och bladebrekers skulle komma och han visste också vilken aptit som Taysen hade så därför förberedde han redan lunchen. Kai satte sig ner på kökssoffan och började läsa dagens tidning. Hans kock gav honom en kopp kaffe och sen lämnade han Kai själv i köket eftersom han var klar med förberedelserna.

**Klockan 06.30 i Kais kök**

När klockan var halv sju var Serena klar med sitt spring runda och hon var faktiskt både slut, trött, färdig, hon kände sig äcklad (skulle du också göra om du hade sprungit allt vad du hade i en timma) men hon bestämde sig ändå för att först gå till köket och dricka vatten innan hon skulle ta en varm dusch. Hungrig var hon verkligen inte. Och hon kände inte för att tvinga i sig någon mat heller. När hon kom in i köket vart hon lite förvånad av att se Kai sitta och äta en macka och dricka kaffe till det medan han läste tidningen. Hon visste att han brukade stiga upp tidigt, men om hon hade lagt sig halv tre hade hon åtminstånde sovit till åtta. Men hon brydde sig inte så mycket mer över det utan gick fram till diskbänken och tog fram ett glas från skåpet och sen satte hon på kallvattenkranen och fyllde glaset sen gick hon och satte sig på en stol mittemot Kai. Det var först nu som Kai hade lagt något större märke till henne, för först hade han inte varit så intresserad. Hon drack upp sitt glas med vatten och satt sen kvar.

– Du måste äta mycket mer om du ska orka träna med oss. Sa Kai medan han fortsatte läsa tidningen.

– Jag har aldrig sagt att jag skulle träna med er. Jag skulle bara se vad ni gjorde på eran träning om det var värt för mig att vara med i erat lag. Sa Serena till svar.

– Du måste ändå äta även om du inte ska träna. sa Kai och la ni bort tidningen.

– Jag är inte hungrig. sa Serena och började bli lie irriterad.

– Det struntar jag i. Du måste ändå äta för att orka träna. Vilket jag gissar att du redan har gjort. sa Kai och tittade på henne.

– Ja, jag har sprungit och efter det brukar jag inte vara hungrig. sa hon.

– Det brukar jag inte heller vara men du måste ändå äta. Vad vill du ha? Sa han och reste sig från sin plats och gick bort till kylskåpet.

– Hn. sa hon bara och tittade bort.

– Ska jag ta det som om det inte spelar någon roll. Sa han.

– Gör som du vill. Det spelar vell ingen roll vad jag säger, men om jag spyr sen skyller jag på dig. Sa hon.

– Då tar jag vell fram mackor och jag vet att du är vegetarian så du får ost och gurka på mackan. Vad vill du dricka? Sa han och struntade i vad hon hade sagt om att spy.

– Spelarroll. sa hon.

– Vill du ha kaffe, te, saft, läsk eller vatten. sa han.

– Te. sa hon och han tog fram mackorna på bordet och en mugg åt dem båda, sen värmde han på vattnet och sen hällde han upp till de båda och sen tog han fram te påsar.

– Du får välja själv vilken smak du vill ha. sa han.

– Jag tänker ändå inte äta. sa hon.

– Måste jag mata dig eller? frågade han.

– Nej. sa hon och suckade sen tog hon en te påse med smaken jordgubb (vilket Kai också gjorde). Sen gjorde hon i ordning en macka och tog en tugga.

– Det var vell inte så svårt. sa han. Hon bara tittade upp på honom men hon sa inget.

– Jag vet att du är sur, men du kommer att tacka mig en dag. sa han lugnt.

– Du ville ju inte att jag skulle tacka dig för något... så det lär vell ta ett tag innan jag gör det. sa hon fortsatt sur.

– Nej jag vet och det vill jag inte heller, för du behöver inte tacka mig så länge som du äter. sa han med fortsatt lugn röst.

" Det verkar som om han bryr sig om mig? Men varför skulle han bry sig om mig? Jag kan faktiskt klara mig själv och det vet han redan. Men jag borde kanske inte vara så sur på honom, för han försöker ju bara vara snäll mot mig. Tänkte hon.

– Förlåt Kai. Sa hon utan att se på honom.

– För vad? Sa han och tittade på henne.

– För att jag är så sur och grinig mot dig när jag borde vara tacksam. Och jag är tacksam mer än vad jag visar. Och det vill jag att du ska veta. Sa hon och reste sig från stolen och ställde bort sina glas sen just innan hon skulle gå ut ur köket sa han.

– Serena, alla kan vara lite sura och griniga ibland. Det är inget fel med det. Sa han och innan hon gick så log hon mot honom.

– Tack Kai för att du är så snäll mot mig. Sa hon och gick sen upp till hennes rum och sen gick hon in i badrummet och tog av sig sina träningskläder och ställde sig i duschen och hon som Kai duschade på det varmaste som gick. Så även hennes kropp fick en chock först av det varma vattnet men när den hade vant sig så slappnade hon av. Sen tog hon på sig sina vanliga kläder och gick sen ner till köket men Kai var inte där. Hon gissade att han hade gått ut på bakgården så hon gick också ut. När hon kom ut såg hon att han hade börjat springa där ute. Hon bestämde sig för att inte störa honom utan istället gick hon och satte sig i skuggan under eken (värsta stammis stället).

**Klockan 08.00 på Kais bakgård**

När klockan var åtta var Kai klar med sin träning och satte sig bredvid Serena under eken i skuggan. Han var både slut och trött och han andades häftigt, men han tittade inte på henne utan han bara satt där med slutna ögon och armarna i kors.

– Borde inte de andra komma nu? Frågade hon med slutna ögon.

– De brukar alltid vara sena. Sa han och nu vände de deras huvuden mot varandra och såg in i varandras ögon.

– Då vet jag. Sa hon och fortsatte att se in i hans ögon.

Då kom hans butler ut till dem.

- Mr Hiwatari, unge herr Kon ringde och sa att de inte kommer förrän klockan 09.00. sa butlern och gick.

– Verkar som om de blir en timma sena. Sa hon.

– Det verkar så. Sa han. Sen slöt hon sina ögon igen och lutade sig mot hans axel. Då tittade han ner på henne och hon såg upp på han och blev generad, så hon vände bort sitt huvud.

– Förlåt. Sa hon.

– För vad? Sa han.

– För att jag lutade mig emot dig. Sa hon och vände sig emot honom igen, men till hennes var han inte sur på henne som hon hade trott.

– Och. Sa han och fortsatte se in i hennes ögon.

– Jag trodde inte att du gillade att ha någon nära dig. Sa hon.

– Hn. Sa han.

– Snälla Kai… det var inte meningen… jag bara. Sa hon men han lyssnade inte utan reste sig och började gå mot hans hus. Så hon sprang efter honom och försökte få honom att lyssna på henne.

– Om du bara låter mig få förklara Kai… Sa hon. Men han struntade blankt i vad hon sa så hon stannade.

– Förlåt mig Kai. Sa hon och tårar började rinna ner för hennes kinder. Kai vände sig om när han hörde henne säga förlåt och såg att hon stod där med slutna ögon och att tårar rann ner för hennes kinder. Så han gick fram till henne ända tills det bara var mindre än en meter emellan dem. Hon hörde att han gick emot henne och hon öppnade sina ögon när han hade stannat.

– Snälla Kai förlåt mig… det var verkligen inte meningen… det bara kom ur mig… men jag menade det inte. Sa hon och slöt sina ögon igen och tårarna fortsatte rinna.

– Jag kan förstå om du aldrig mer vill se mig igen. Sa hon och tårarna började rinna ännu mera. Det här var mer än vad han kunde tåla. Mot vad alla någonsin skulle tro så gick han fram till henne och gav henne en kram.

– Det är okej Serena… allt är bra… jag är inte arg på dig… så kan du vara snäll och sluta gråta. Sa han och slutade krama henne.

– Jag gillar inte att se dig gråta. Sa han och torkade bort hennes tårar.

– Tack. Sa hon och sen la hon armarna runt hans nacke och kramade honom. Kai vart chockad först av hennes reaktion men sen kramade han tillbaka och la sina händer runt hennes midja. De stod så i flera minuter tills de släppte varandra och vände sig bort från varandra och rodnade.

**Klockan 09.30 på Kais bakgård**

Serena hade nu blivit riktigt irriterad på att de aldrig kunde komma och gick fram och tillbaka och fram och tillbaka. Kai började också bli riktigt irriterad och visste snart inte vad han skulle göra för att kontrollera sin ilska.

- Jag klarar inte av det här så länge till. Skrek hon helt plötsligt.

- Vad FAN är det som tar så lång tid. Sa hon sen irriterat.

- Kai! Sa hon och gick fram till honom.

- Uhm… vad är det. Sa han och såg upp mot henne och hennes ögon lyste av irritation.

- Har du någon stor sten som du vill bli av med? Sa hon.

- Vad? sa han.

- Du hörde vad jag sa så har du eller har du inte. Sa hon irriterat och han reste sig och gick sen mot den största stenen på hans gård.

- Vill ni ha bort den här stenen? Sa hon och såg sen på han.

- Vi har försökt ta bort den flera gånger men det har aldrig lyckats. Sa han.

- Varför undrar du? Sa han.

- Jo, det gör väll inget om jag råkar krossa den. Sa hon och tog fram sin beyblade och kastare.

- Tror du att du fixar det? Sa han lite skeptisk.

- Titta bara sa hon och drog igång sin blade.

- Christall attack. Sa hon och hennes blade for rätt in i stenen med full kraft och stenen sprängdes till småstenar som föll ner på marken sen återvände hennes blade tillbaka till henne.

- Bravo Christall, nu känns det mycket bättre. Sa hon och sen la hon undan sin blade.

- WOW! Sa Taysen och Max.

- Helt otroligt! Sa Tala och Hillary.

- Jag har då aldrig… sa Rai.

- Sett något liknande. Sa Kenny.

– Oh… hejsan. Så ni kom tillslut. Sa Serena.

– Hur gjorde du det där? Sa Rai.

– Vad? Att krossa en sten är väll inget märkvärdigt. Sa Serena.

– Nej, men när den är av den där storleken så är de. Sa Tala.

– Jaha, om ni undrar så gjorde jag bara det för att jag var enormt less och irriterad på att ni aldrig kunde komma så att jag skulle få se när ni tränade. Sa Serena.

– Låt mig gissa. Man ska inte reta upp dig i onödan. Sa Taysen.

– Helt rätt för då går det ut över bladen som jag möter. Sa Serena.

– Börja med att springa 40 varv för nu har ni snackat tillräckligt. Sa Kai och alla utom Serena, Kenny, Kai och Hillary sprang.

– Kai varför ska inte hon springa. Sa Taysen och såg på Serena medan han sprang.

– Det har inte du med att göra Taysen så fortsätt springa. Och öka tempot för om du kommer ihåg så lovade du att träna dubbelt så hårt. Sa Kai surt.

– Är du skadad eller nåt? Sa Rai som hade stannat bredvid henne.

– Nej, varför skulle jag vara det? Sa Serena.

– Rai inget småprat så fortsätt spring. Sa Kai och Rai började springa. Efter ett tag vart Serena less av att sitta och titta på så hon satte sig under eken igen. Då kom Hillary och Kenny och gjorde henne sällskap.

– Har Kai frågat om du ville vara med i vårat lag? Frågade Kenny.

– Jo, det har han. Sa Serena.

– Och hur tänker du göra. Sa Hillary.

- Jag har inte bestämt mig så jag skulle först se på deras träning och sen bestämma mig. Sa Serena och både Hillary och Kenny svalde.

– Ehm… Kai tränar dem inte alltid så här hårt. Sa Kenny och Kai som stod vid ett annat träd hörde vad de sa.

- Jag vet. Han brukar vara värre. Sa Serena.

– Hur… hur visste du det? Sa Hillary.

- Jag har sett honom träna så jag vet att han inte är så hård emot dem. Sa Serena.

– Är det därför du inte vill vara med i laget? sa Hillary.

– Nej, jag skulle lätt kunna ha en sån här lätt träning. Sa Serena.

– Och hur hårt om jag får fråga brukar du träna? Sa Hillary.

– Det är olika men det brukar vara tills jag ser dubbelt, råkar skada min blade, svimma, bli skadad eller något sånt. Sa hon och Hillary och Kenny bara gapade och såg på henne.

– Jag trodde inte att det var möjligt? Sa Kenny.

– Inte jag heller Kenny? Sa Hillary.

– Vad? sa Serena och såg ut som ett frågetecken.

– Jag trodde aldrig att någon kunde träna lika hårt som Kai. Sa de båda samtidigt och Serena såg på Kai som inte rörde en min trots att han hade hört allt som de hade sagt.

**Lunch klockan 13.00**

Nu var de helt slutkörda efter att ha tränat hela förmiddagen under ledningen av Kai.

– Dags för lunch killar. Sa Hillary och satte sig i gräset mittemot Serena.

– Du får också ta en macka. Sa Hillary och räckte fram en macka till Serena.

– Nej tack. Sa hon.

– Kom igen. De är jätte goda. Och det är bäst att du tar den innan Taysen kommer och äter upp allt. Sa Rai och satte sig bredvid henne.

– Jag äter inte kött. Jag är vegetarian. Fattar ni. Sa Serena.

– Här. Sa Kai och gav henne halva sin macka.

– Tack Kai. Sa hon och tog en tugga.

– Åhm… Deth är ä barat så gobb. Sa Taysen samtidigt som han hade fullt med mat i munnen.

- Taysen t.o.m. En gris äter bättre än vad du gör. Sa Hillary.

– Ochth. Sa Taysen och svalde.

– Du slipper åtminstånde träna under Mr Surpuppas kommando. Sa Taysen.

– Kan inte ni två lägga av. Sa Tala.

– Det var hon som började. Sa Taysen.

– Och… jag säger bara det som alla tänker. Sa Hillary.

– Så gör som dem då och håll käft. Skrek Taysen.

– Håll käft själv. Skrek hon tillbaka.

- Hörni… ni borde verkligen inte… Mer han inte Kenny säga.

– Lägg dig inte i det här. Skrek de samtidigt.

– Någon annan får säga till dem den här gången. Jag orkar inte. Sa Serena.

– Allt för dig min älskade. Sa Tala och reste sig men föll snabbt ihop på marken igen och det fick Taysen och Hillary att sluta bråka.

– AJ! Vad FAN var det där för! Skrek Tala av smärtan han hade fått i benet och tittade på Serena.

– Jag behöver inte svara mig inför dig Tala. Jag har varnat dig men du lyssnade inte. Dessutom så funkade det eftersom de där två slutade bråka. Sa Serena och tittade på Taysen och Hillary.

– Ja, men det gör ändå ont. Sa Tala.

– Du får skylla dig själv Tala. Nu är rasten slut så vi fortsätter med Kennys träningsschema. Sa Kai.

– Va! Ser du inte att jag är skadad. Jag kan inte träna med ett skadat ben. Sa Tala.

– Åh, har lilla Tala aj, aj i benet. Som dessutom lilla jag gjorde måste ju vara väldigt generande för en kille som du. Sa Serena och alla fick svårt att hålla sig för skratt.

– Ja… ja menar nej… nej. Du förvirrar mig. Sa Tala och nu skrattade alla utom Serena och Kai som bara log.

**Klockan 14.00 på Kais bakgård**

Nu hade de börjat träna igen men nu använde de deras blads. Det gick bra för alla utom Taysen som inte hade någon kontroll över sin blade.

" Jag kanske borde hjälpa honom. Tänkte Serena.

" Så gör det då. Visa vad du kan. Du vet ju vad han gör för fel. Sa Christall.

" Okej, okej jag gör det. Nöjd nu. Sa Serena.

" Jätte nöjd. Sa Christall.

- Taysen kan du vänta med att dra igång några sekunder och lyssna på mig. Sa Serena och alla såg på henne.

– Vad är det! Ser du inte att jag tränar! Skrek Taysen.

" Okej Serena andas, ta det lugnt, låt inte ditt temperament stiga p.g.a. En idiot. Tänkte hon.

– Du kommer aldrig att klara det om du inte håller dina armar rakare. Du kommer istället att slå i väggen precis här. Sa Serena och pekade med fingret bara två decimeter från hennes huvud.

– Du jag är världsmästare. Jag vet vad jag gör. Så lägg dig inte i. skrek Taysen och drog igång sin blade och precis som hon sa så for hans blade rätt in i väggen men när den föll ner mot marken tog hon emot den.

– Jag känner igen det här från någon stans. Ja just det, det var ju det här som jag sa skulle hända. Sa Serena.

– Får jag tillbaka min blade. Skrek Taysen.

– Visst, varsågod. Sa hon och tog fram sin kastare och drog igång och då gick hans blade helt spikrakt.

– Hur gjorde du det där? Sa Taysen.

- Som du hade gjort om du hade lyssnat på mig. Sa Serena. Sen fortsatte de med träningen och någon timma senare slutade de.

**Klockan 16.00 på Kais bakgård**

– Tack och lov att träningen är över. Sa alla som hade tränat.

- Kai… Sa Serena.

– Vad? sa Kai och såg på henne.

– Är erbjudandet fortfarande kvar. Frågade Serena och Kai nickade.

- Betyder det att du vill vara med. Sa Max.

– Det var min tanke, om jag får. Sa Serena.

– Klart du får! Sa alla utom Kai.

– Det ska bli så kul att inte vara den ända tjejen här. Sa Hillary.

– Vad tycker du Kai? Sa Hillary.

– Hn. Sa Kai och började gå mot dörren.

– Vi börjar träna imorgon klockan 08.00 prick så var här då. Sa Kai och gick in.

– Bry dig inte om Kai. Han är alltid så där. Sa Max. Sen sa de som stod kvar ute hejdå till varandra och sen gick Serena in. Hon kunde inte se Kai någon stans så hon gissade att han var i hans rum. Så hon gick till hans rum och när hon kom dit kunde hon höra musik som kom ifrån rummet. Hon knackade men ingen svarade så hon knackade en gång till men inget nu heller så hon beslöt sig för att gå in.

**I Kais rum**

När hon öppnade dörren såg hon Kai sitta på golvet med ryggen emot henne, utan tröja så hon kunde se alla hans ryggmuskler medan han gjorde sittups. Hon försökte titta på någonting annat men det gick inte.

" Åh, nej Serena. Tänk inte ens tanken att titta på hans ursnygga och sexiga kropp. Nej Serena, nej, fokus Serena… fokus är betyder allt. Tänkte hon men hon kunde inte låta bli att rodna lite hur mycket hon än försökte låta bli.

Hon knackade igen men nu mycket hårdare så han hörde. Han vände sig om och såg in i hennes ögon och hon rodnade igen. Han såg det och beslöt sig för att ta tillfället iakt medan han gick fram till henne.

– Hejsan ser du något som du gillar? Frågade Kai och hon såg upp i hans mörka ögon.

– Inte mer än vanligt. Sa hon och lutade huvudet mot dörrkanten.

– Vill du komma in eller? Sa Kai och han märkte själv att han rodnade lite av frågan men det kunde inte hon se för han var redan röd efter att ha tränat.

– Det spelar ingen roll… egentligen ville jag bara prata med dig. Sa hon och han gick och satte sig på sängen och tittade sen på henne som om hon skulle följa efter. Så hon gick fram till hans säng och satte sig bredvid honom.

– Berätta. Sa han.

– Jo, jag undrade bara om du ville ha med mig i laget… eller var det bara som de andra tyckte. Sa hon och såg in i hans ögon igen. Han log och då log hon också så han tyckte att hennes ögon glittrade mer än vad en stjärnklar himmel gjorde.

– Det är klart att jag ville, vad får dig att tro något annat. Sa han och fortsatte se in i hennes ögon.

- Därför… för att du bara gick… Sa hon och slöt sina ögon och sänkte sitt huvud.

- Fö… förlåt… sa han.

– Vad… vad sa du? Sa hon och tittade på honom och den här gången hade han slutit sina ögon och sänkt sitt huvud.

– Förlåt… jag skulle ha sagt att jag ville ha med dig i laget. Och inte vara lika kall som jag alltid är. Sa han medan han satt lika dant.

– Du är inte kall Kai. Mot mig är du den finaste, varmaste person som jag har träffat. Sa hon.

– Du behöver inte låtsas. Jag blir inte sur om du säger att jag är det. Sa han och satt likadant.

– Varför skulle jag låtsas? Sa hon och la sin hand under hans haka och lyfte upp hans huvud så hon kunde se på honom. Han öppnade sina ögon och såg på henne.

– Jag skulle aldrig ljuga för dig. Du är faktiskt det bästa som har hänt mig. Sa hon och gav honom en kram. Hon la sina armar runt hans nacke och han la sina armar runt hennes midja. De satt så ett bra tag sen bröt Kai kramen och när han gjorde det så såg han in i hennes ögon och hon rodnade.

- Förlåt… Sa hon och reste sig, men längre hann hon inte förrän Kai tog tag i hennes hand och drog ner henne till sängen igen och då tittade hon på honom förvånat.

- Serena… Sa han.

– Ja, vad är det Kai? Sa hon.

– S… skulle… skulle du vilja gå ut med mig imorgon? Sa han och tittade ner i golvet.

- Ja. Sa hon.

– Va…? Sa han.

– Ja sa att jag gärna vill gå ut med dig imorgon på en date. Sa hon.

- Säkert… Sa han.

– Jätte säkert. Sa hon och log emot honom.

– Tack. Sa han och kysste henne snabbt och lätt på hennes läppar. Sen reste han sig och började gå mot dörren.

– Ska du komma eller sitta kvar här hela kvällen. Sa han.

– Vart ska du? Sa hon när hon kom tillbaka till verkligheten efter att han hade kysst henne.

– Äta hade jag tänkt, för maten är klar nu. Sa han och hon följde efter honom ner till köket där de åt middag under tystnad.

**Klockan 20.00 i vardagsrummet**

– Skulle du vilja se på en film? Frågade Kai Serena när de satt i soffan tillsammans. Hon nickade och han reste sig och gick fram till alla hans filmer.

– Vad vill du se? Frågade han.

– Gärna en skräckis… om du har någon som är bra. Sa hon.

– Jag har många bra… hur ska en bra skräckis vara för dig? Frågade han.

– Mera läskig än äcklig. Alltså, inte så mycket splatter. Sa hon sen.

– Okej, då tror jag att jag vet en som är bra. Men jag har aldrig sett den så jag vet inte om den är bra. Sa han.

– Det gör inget… det är bara bra om du inte har sett filmen, för då vet inte du när allt ska hända. Sa hon och han startade filmen sen gick han och tog fram en filt som han sen la runt om henne.

– Tack. Sa hon och log emot henne.

– Det är lugnt, jag vet att det är lite kyligt och jag ville inte att du skulle frysa. Sa han och log emot henne. Sen satte han sig i sin fåtölj.

– Kai kan inte du göra mig sällskap här i soffan, ifall jag skulle bli rädd. Sa hon.

– Kan inte du komma hit istället. Sa han.

– Snälla. Sa hon och för första gången tog hon fram sina rådjursögon som fick Kai att smälta.

– Okej, okej bara du slutar med de där ögonen. Sa han och gick och satte sig bredvid henne. Efter en kvart av filmen kom snabbt en hemsk scen och Serena flög upp i hans knä och gömde sitt huvud i hans bröst. Sen efter några minuter slutade det läskiga.

– Du kan titta nu, allt det läskiga är borta. Sa han och hon tittade upp på honom och rodnade.

– Förlåt, det var inte meningen. Det var faktiskt första gången som det hände. Sa hon.

– Det gör inget. Du får gärna sitta kvar om du vill. Sa han och la sina händer runt hennes midja.

– Okej. Sa hon och resten av filmen satt de där och höll om varandra under hela filmen och ibland när det var en läskig scen så gömde de sig i varandra beroende på vem av dem som blev rädda. En gång vart faktiskt han rädd när hon inte blev det och gömde sitt huvud i hennes bröst.

– Det är över ni Kai så du kan titta nu? Sa hon och han lyfte upp sitt huvud och såg in i hennes ögon och han började rodna. Det var första gången som hon hade sätt han rodna förut. Han trodde att hon skulle börja skratta åt honom eftersom hon såg honom rodna och det hade aldrig hänt Kai förut (ååsomnade han också, med hans huvud lutat mot henne och armarna runt hennes midja.h sen satt de så där resten av filmen. nde intminstånde inte när någon hade sett det). Men det gjorde hon inte, hon bara log och sen lutade hon sitt huvud mot hans axel och sen satt de så där resten av filmen.

**Klockan 23.00 i vardagsrummet**

Nu när filmen hade slutat för ungefär en timma sen så hade hon somnat i hans famn. Hon hade sitt huvud lutat mot hans axel och hon sov som en liten bäbis.

" Hon är så söt när hon sover. Tänkte han och drog bort några hårstrån från hennes ansikte. Sen somnade han också, med hans huvud lutat mot henne och armarna runt hennes midja.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel fem: **Träning och sanning eller konsekvens **

**Klockan 06.45 i vardagsrummet**

Serena vaknade lugnt och kände att någon höll om henne. Hon slog upp sina ögon försiktigt och log när hon såg vem som höll om henne. Hon såg på sin klocka och såg att den var kvart i sju. Sen gnuggade hon sömnen ur ögonen och reste sig upp från hans grepp. När hon hade ställt sig upp föll han ihop försiktigt i soffan och fortsatte sova. Hon la filten om honom och sen gick hon upp till hennes rum och tog en snabb dusch och sen gick hon ner till köket och gjorde i ordning frukost både åt henne och Kai. När hon var klar la hon frukosten på en bricka och gick sen ut i rummet där Kai fortfarande sov.

**Klockan 07.15 i vardagsrummet**

Hon satte sig på soffan och drog bort några hårstrån från hans ansikte. Kai vaknade av att någon rörde honom. Han öppnade sina ögon och såg på henne. Då log han och gäspade sen.

- God morgon Kai. Sa hon och drog hennes finger igenom hans hår.

- God morgon. Sa han och satte sig upp och sträckte på sig.

- Vad är klockan? Frågade han med en trött röst och gäspade sen igen.

- Kvart över sju. Sa hon.

- Då har jag försovit mig… när vaknade du? Frågade han.

- För ungefär en halvtimma sen. Och eftersom du sov så gjorde jag frukost till oss båda. Sa hon.

- Hur visste du att jag brukar dricka kaffe och äta två mackor med ost och gurka på? Frågade han och såg på henne.

- Därför att de flesta… du hörde att jag sa de flesta… de flesta killar brukar vara enformiga när det gäller frukosten. Det betyder inte att du är sån… jag gissade bara. Sa hon för att inte få honom att misstolka det hon sa.

- Ta det lugnt… jag blir inte sur okej… dessutom har du rätt… jag kanske är enformig när det gäller frukosten. Sa han.

- Men varför gjorde du frukost åt mig också? Frågade han.

- Måste alltig ha en betydelse? Jag gjorde det bara för att… men om du vill veta varför så kanske det var för att du var så gullig som lät mig sova i din famn hela natten. Sa hon och rodnade lite.

- Tack för att du gjorde frukost till mig. Sa han och kysste henne lite lätt på kinden.

- Det var så lite. Sa hon och de började äta under tystnad. När de hade ätit gick han upp och bytte om och sen gick de ut tillsammans till bakgården.

**Klockan 08.00 på bakgården med Kai och Serena**

- Vad ska vi ha för träning idag Kai? Frågade hon.

- Varför undrar du? Frågade han.

- Jo, jag tänkte att jag kanske kunde börja, medan jag ändå väntar. Sa hon.

- Åh, jag hade tänkt att ni skulle springa 40 varv igen, men du är inte helt hundra än så ta 20 stycken. Sa han.

- Kai jag klarar mig. Jag kan faktiskt springa 40 varv hur lätt som helst. Sa hon.

- Jag vet men… man måste alltid ta det lugnt efter en skada. Även om man känner sig helt bra så kan man få tillbaka skadan och den kan bli ännu värre än vad den var från början. Sa han och hon nickade och började springa. 25 minuter senare var hon klar och satte sig bredvid honom ( fast han stod och hon satt på gräset ).

- Jobbigt. Sa han och försökte retas med henne men hon nickade bara till svar medan hon andades häftigt.

- Jag tog i lite för mycket i slutet. Sa hon.

- Jag sa att du skulle ta det lugnt. Sa han.

- Ja, ja jag lovar att ta det lugnare resten av dagen. Sa hon. Några minuter senare kom Taysen och resten av gänget.

- Hejsan, vad trött du ser ut? Sa Rai.

- Ja, vi har ju inte ens tränat än. Sa Taysen.

- Ni har inte… jag har… och jag ansträngde mig för mycket i slutet men jag är snart okej. Sa hon och hon hade börjat få tillbaka sin vanliga puls igen.

- Börja med att springa 40 varv, så får ni snacka sen. Du Taysen tar 50 stycken. Sa Kai.

- Va! Varför ska jag springa mer än alla andra? Skrek Taysen.

- 55 stycken… och du lovade att träna mer under två veckor om du minns. Sa Kai so började bli irriterad.

- Taysen… sa Serena och tog med honom en bit bort från de andra.

- Vad är det? Sa han irriterat.

- Reta inte upp Kai, om du inte vill springa resten av ditt liv. Sa hon och sen gick hon tillbaka och satte sig i gräset. Och Taysen och resten av gänget började springa (utom Hillary, Kenny, Kai och Serena). Kai gick fram till Serena och ställde sig bredvid henne där hon satt.

- Vad sa du till honom? Frågade han.

- Jag sa bara att han inte skulle reta upp dig, om han inte ville springa resten av sitt liv. Sa hon.

- Åh. Sa han.

- Var det nåt mer? Frågade hon och reste sig för att sen ställa sig bredvid honom.

- Hn. Sa han kort, men ångrade sig snabbt.

- Du… fö… hann Kai bara säga.

- Nej, jag förstår precis. Sa hon.

- Gö… gör du? Frågade han.

- Jo, jag förstår att du är en sån som bara kan vara trevlig när man är med dig själv. För att du är rädd att visa dina känslor officiellt. Sa hon surt och slöt sina ögon. Men även hon ångrade sig snabbt och hon tyckte att hon själv hade gått lite för långt.

- Kai… sa hon med en mjukare röst.

- Hn. Var allt han sa.

- Förlåt… sa hon.

- Va…? Sa han.

- Förlåt för att jag var en idiot. Det var inte likt mig… det bara hände… jag gick för långt… snälla… förlåt mig. Sa hon.

- Om du kan förlåta mig för att jag iggade dig och var så kall emot dig när du bara frågade en fråga. Det var inte meningen. Sa han.

– Det är okej. Sa hon och gav honom en snabb kram när ingen såg. Sen vände hon sig om och rodnade lite och det såg Hillary som var på väg emot dem.

- Värst vad ni har blivit bra kompisar snabbt. Sa Hillary.

- Hur kan det komma sig? Fortsatte hon sen. Kai svarade inte utan lät Serena få förklara det.

- Ehm… jo, jag vet inte. Sa Serena tveksamt. Sen gick Hillary fram till Serena viskade.

- Säkert att det inte är något annat… ni är väldigt söta ihop… dessutom så rodnar du… och jag gissar att det beror på Kai. Viskade Hillary men Kai kunde ändå höra vad hon sa.

" Serena tänk snabbt… förnekelse brukar funka, men sen måste jag prata med Kai. Tänkte Serena.

– Hillary är du helt galen! Skrek Serena och alla stannade upp och tittade på henne.

- Du kan inte låtsas för mig… jag vet att det är något och jag tänker ta reda på det och om du inte säger något så får jag ta det med Kai. Viskade Hillary till Serena.

- Lycka till, men det är inte lätt att få något ut ur honom. Sa Serena och Hillary tittade på Kai som bara låtsades inte ha hört något.

- Jag ska nog komma på något någon gång. Sa Hillary och gick sen tillbaka till Kenny som satt och pratade med virran. Serena pustade ut och satte sig i gräset.

– Är du okej? Sa Rai och började gå emot henne.

– Jag är okej, fortsätt spring du. Sa hon och han fortsatte springa.

– Kai jag går in och dricker lite vatten. Sa Serena och tittade på Kai som att säga till honom att komma om några minuter.

**I köket med Serena**

Hon tog ett glas och fyllde det med vatten. När hon hade druckit upp det vände hon sig om och såg att Kai stod i dörröppningen.

– Åh, hej Kai. Jag hörde inte att du kom. Sa hon och log.

– Du ville säga någonting. Det var därför jag kom hit. Sa han och gick fram till henne.

- Jag vet att du hörde vad hon sa och jag ville be om… mer han hon inte säga för Kai la ett finger för hennes läppar.

– Jag vet att du inte menade det… tro mig jag vet hur Hillary kan vara när hon har rätt. Sa han.

– V… vaa? Vad sa du? Sa hon men innan hon han reagera så la Kai sina armar runt hennes midja och drog henne till sig och sen kramade han henne. Hon var helt chockad av hans reaktion men sen la hon sina armar runt hans nacke och kramade honom tillbaka. Kai kände det och fortsatte krama henne. Tillslut kom de tillbaka till verkligheten och båda två drog sig bort ifrån varandra och rodnade.

- Förlåt… jag ska gå nu… vi ses sen. Sa han och vände sig om men en hand tog tag i hans och han vände sig om och mötte hennes ögon.

- Du behöver inte be om ursäkt Kai. Sa hon och gav han en kram.

- Jag gillar dig också... " Mer än du kan ana. Sa hon och sen släppte hon honom.

" Jag gillar dig också mer än vad jag kan säga. Tänkte han och kysste henne på kinden och sen gick han ut igen. Serena stod helt förlamad men hon kom tillbaka till verkligheten när hon hörde någon ropa på henne och vifta en hand framför hennes ansikte.

– Jag sa ju att det var något mellan ni två. Sa Hillary.

– Vadå… det är inget mellan oss. Sa Serena.

– Ehm… visst säkert… det var därför som ni kramade varandra i flera minuter och sa att ni tyckte om varandra. Och när n slutade krama varandra så rodnade ni båda två. Sa Hillary.

- Va… jag har aldrig… hur länge har du sett på oss… sa Serena.

– Hela tiden… jag sa ju att jag skulle få reda på det. Sa Hillary.

– Få reda på vadå? Frågade Serena.

– Du vet vad jag snackar om. Sa Hillary.

– Nej, vad skulle jag veta? Frågade Serena.

– Åh, jag blir galen! Skrek Hillary.

– På vadå…? Frågade Serena.

– Ni beter er ju exakt likadant plus att ni är jätte söta ihop. Sa Hillary.

– Okej Hillary nu ska jag vara helt ärlig. Jag är faktiskt inte redo för ett förhållande och det är för att jag inte är säker på mig själv. Jag vet ju fortfarande inte vem jag är eller hur jag är. Jag kan ju lika gärna ha en kille utan att jag minns det, även om jag inte tror det. Därför vill inte jag bli ihop med någon förrän jag vet vem jag är. Sa Serena.

– Det är ändå en bra idé. Så när ska ni fatta att det är en bra idé. Sa Hillary.

– När alla andra fattar att det är en dum idé. Sa Kai som stod i dörröppningen och både Serena och Hillary såg på honom.

– Åh, vem är nästa som ska komma och tjuvlyssna på mitt privatliv. Sa Serena högt och Hillary och Kai såg på henne.

- Glöm det… jag sa inget… ignorera mig bara… sa hon och suckade sen.

– Jo… ehm Serena… går det bra om vi skjuter upp det vi skulle ha gjort idag till imorgon. Det är inte för att jag inte vill utan för att jag vart tvingad att låta dem sova över… fråga inte varför. Sa han och såg lite sorgsen ut som om hon inte skulle tro honom.

– Det är okej Kai. Sa hon och log och det gjorde att han kände sig lättad över att hon inte blev sur på honom.

– Tack. Sa han och började gå.

- Kai vänta… sa Serena och han vände sig om.

– Ja… var det något mer? Sa han.

– Ehm… jo det var en sak till. Sa hon.

– Och vad är det? Frågade han.

– Hörde du allt vi sa…? Frågade hon.

– Om jag ska vara helt ärlig så… nej, jag hörde bara det där om att Hillary tyckte att det var en bra idé. Sa Kai och började gå men hon stoppade honom igen, medan alla andra kom in.

– Kai jag står i skuld till dig. Sa hon.

– Va! Skrek Taysen.

– Hörde jag rätt? Står du i skuld till Kai. Sa Taysen.

– Nej, det gör hon inte. Sa Kai kyligt.

– Det gör jag visst Kai och jag betalar alltid tillbaka mina skulder. Sa hon bestämt.

– Men till Kai… är du inte klok! Kai är ju… Kai! Skrek Taysen.

- Jag vet. Skulle jag inte göra det. Jag har faktiskt känt honom snart en vecka nu. Sa hon och tittade på Kai som nickade till svar.

**Flera timmar senare efter middagen**

Efter maten var alla i vardagsrummet och gjorde ingenting.

– Vad ska vi göra? Skrek Taysen.

– Jag vet inte Taysen. Skrek Hillary.

– Snälla, kan inte ni vara tysta i två minuter. Sa Max och Rai samtidigt.

– Kan vi inte spela sanning eller konsekvens? Sa Tala.

– Det är ju jätte tråkigt. Sa Taysen uttråkat.

– Då gör vi det lite mer intressant. Sa Max entusiastiskt.

– Hur då, vad menar du Maxan? Frågade Tala.

– Vi kan spela sanning, konsekvens, dubbel, lova eller kyss. Sa Max.

– Jag är helt med på det. Är du också med älskling. Eller är du feg? Sa Tala och smirklade mot Serena.

– Suck. Tala varför skulle jag vara rädd för dig? Sa Serena och såg på honom med en kall blick.

– Jag tar det som att du är med. Och alla andra är det också utom Hiwatari. Så din första uppgift är att få med honom. Sa Tala.

– Och hur ska jag göra det? Frågade Serena.

– Jag bryr mig inte, bara du gör det och skulle du misslyckas så måste du ge mig en kyss. Sa Tala. Hon gick fram till Kai som öppnade sina ögon när hon kom fram till honom och såg på henne.

– Vi kan göra det här på det lätta eller svåra sättet. Sa hon.

– Hn. Var allt han sa sen slöt han sina ögon igen.

– Snälla kan du vara med i det här meningslösa spelet. Sa hon.

– Du vet verkligen vad du ska säga för att få en att bli intresserad. Sa han och öppnade sina ögon igen.

– Är du med eller inte? Frågade hon.

– Nej. Sa han.

– Okej, du valde det svåra. Sa hon och tog fram hans blå-röda blade.

– Hur fick du… ge tillbaka min blade. Sa han irriterat.

- Bara om du är med. Sa hon och smirklade.

- 5… Sa han ännu mer irriterat.

– Suck är du med nu då? Frågade hon lite uttråkad.

– 4… Sa han. Hon vände sig om och gick ut ur rummet, och gick sen mot hennes rum men Kai följde efter henne.

– Trodde du att du skulle komma undan så där lätt. Sa han irriterat och tog tag i hennes arm och vände henne emot sig.

– Finns det någon anledning till att jag skulle vara rädd för dig. Sa hon och såg in i hans ögon.

- Inte om du ger tillbaka det som tillhör mig. Sa han.

– Och annars. Sa hon.

– Annars är jag inte snäll mot dig i spelet. Sa han.

- Så du är med. Sa hon och han nickade.

– Okej. Sa hon och gav tillbaka hans blade. Sen gick de tillbaka till de andra.

– Så du dog inte. Sa Taysen.

– Varför skulle jag dö. Dessutom så fick jag Kai att vara med. Sa hon och tittade på Kai.

– Åh, bra gjort älskling. Sa Tala.

– Sanning, konsekvens, dubbel, lova eller kyss. Sa Serena och tittade på Tala.

– Va? Sa Tala.

– Du sa att jag skulle få honom att vara med, så då är det min tur ni så välj. Sa hon lite irriterat.

– Hm… kyss. Sa Tala.

- Åh verkligen, gå då och kyss Max. sa hon men Tala var på väg mot henne.

– Ehm… Tala… han är Max. Du vet blondinen som alltid äter för mycket socker. Sa hon och Tala gapade.

– Så gå och ge honom en kyss eller så får jag din beybalade. Sa hon och Tala blev sur men bestämde sig för att ge Max en kyss. När han hade gjort det började alla skratta utom Serena och Kai som smirklade.

– Jag lovar att du ska få igen. Sa Tala.

– Men du har redan tagit mig, så du måste ta någon annan. Sa hon.

– Okej Hillary… sanning, konsekvens, dubbel, lova eller kyss. Sa Tala som fortfarande var sur.

– Sanning. Sa Hillary som tog det istället för konsekvens för hon visste inte hur han skulle göra eftersom han var så sur.

– Är du kär i någon från det här rummet? Om jag vem är det och hur länge har du varit det. Sa Tala.

– Ehm… ja… Taysen… sen jag träffade honom. Sa Hillary och rodnade.

- Ehm… Kai… ja du vet alla alternativ. Sa Hillary.

- Konsekvens. Sa Kai kort.

- Okej, gå och kyss Serena på munnen. Sa Hillary.

- Va! Skrek Serena och Kai samtidigt och sen tittade de surt på Hillary.

- Ni hörde båda två. Annars ser jag till att du Kai ska hångla med Serena i minst 10 minuter. Sa hon bestämt. De bara satt där och tittade på varandra men förutom det så såg Kai ut som han skulle explodera när som helst. Sen gick han fram till Serena och satte sig mittemot henne. Sen kysste han snabbt hennes läppar och sen gick han och satte sig på sin plats igen. Serena kunde inte hjälpa det att hon rodnade lite men det var tillräckligt lite för att ingen skulle märka det.

Efter all denna uppståndelse bestämde de sig för allihopa att det var dags att säga hej då och lägga sig för natten. Det var bestämt att alla skulle få en ledig dag imorgon och inte behöva träna om nu inte de själva ville detta. Serena och Kai sa hej då till alla sen gick de upp till deras egna rum la sig ner i sängen och somnade på en gång. Även om de båda var nervösa om vad morgondagen skulle erbjuda med tanke på att de var då de skulle ha sin första date med varandra.

Förlåt för detta jätte korta kapitel men jag måste tyvär meddela att nästa kommer att bli ännu kortare. Men förhoppningsvis så gillar ni det ändå


	6. Chapter 6

För att slippa allting som händer under dagen så hoppar vi direkt fram till själva daten, det kan bli så att när jag ska göra om den till engelska att man får veta mer om vad de gör under dagen men just nu så blir det ett kort kapitel men nästa kapitel kommer att vara mycket längre

Kapitel sex: **En misslyckad date**

Kai tog hennes hand och de gick mot restaurangen som låg vid havet. Men han hade inte sagt vart de skulle gå.

– Kai vart ska vi gå? Frågade hon nyfiket och stannade.

– Alltid lika nyfiken. Sa han.

– Ja, så kan du berätta vart vi ska gå. Sa hon.

– Nej. Sa han.

– Varför inte? Snälla… sa hon.

– Du får se när vi kommer dit. Sa han och fortsatte gå och hon följde efter. En stund var de framme vid restaurangen.

– Jag känner igen det här stället. Sa hon.

– Det borde du göra för vi har ätit här förut. Sa han och tog hennes hand och gick in. När de kom i såg de en kypare som stod vid disken.

– Välkommen Mr Hiwatari. Om ni kommer med mig så ska jag visa er till erat bord. Sa kyparen. Kai och Serena följde efter honom upp på balkongen.

– Jag hoppas att allt ska vara till belåtenhet. Sa kyparen och lämnade Kai och Serena ensamma.

– Den här vägen. Sa Kai och tog hennes hand och gick ut med henne på balkongen. Ute på balkongen stod ett bord med två stolar på vardera sida. På bordet stod två levande ljus som lyste tillsammans med den stjärnklara himlen. Ut över balkongen kunde man se månen som lyste så att sanden såg ut som guld. Och vågorna glittrade som kristaller när de slog mot stranden. Serena stod bara där och beundrade utsikten över havet som hon alltid hade älskat.

– Den här är till dig. Sa han och gav henne en ros. Rosen var mörkröd och den såg ut som den var doppad i rött vin.

– Åh Kai, den är underbar. Sa hon och luktade på den. Sen ledde han fram henne till bordet och drog ut stolen åt henne. Efter en stund kom kypare in med förrätten och sen gick de igen.

– Kai… sa hon efter en stund.

– Vad är det? Är det något som är fel. Sa han mjukt.

– Nej, det är den finaste kvällen som jag har haft tillsammans med dig. Men jag undrar var alla de andra gästerna är? Frågade hon.

– Jo, jag har hyrt hela restaurangen för ikväll. Sa han.

– Va! Skrek hon.

– Oj förlåt… det var bara en reflex. Sa hon.

- Men hela restaurangen… är du inte… sa hon.

- Klok… sa han.

– Ja, precis. Sa hon.

– Tycker du inte om det? Frågade han.

- Jo, men du behöver inte kosta på dig så mycket bara för mig. Sa hon. Sen kom kyparna in med varmrätten. När de hade ätit klart vart det tyst i några minuter, men sen kunde de höra musik so spelades på ett piano. Utan förvarning reste han sig upp och gick fram till henne och sträckte ut sin hand mot henne.

– Får jag ha det stora nöjet att erbjuda fröken en dans. Sa han och log mot henne.

– Ehm… jo visst. Sa hon och tog hans hand. Han la sin vänstra arm runt hennes midja och hennes vänstra hand vilade tryggt i hans högra. Hennes högra hand höll hon på hans axel. De dansade djupt inne i musiken medan de såg in i varandras ögon. Hela tiden blev luckan mellan dem mindre och mindre. Tillslut släppte hon hans hand och la båda sina armar runt hans nacke. Och han la sina armar runt hennes midja. Hela tiden kom de närmare och närmare varandra och just när deras läppar skulle mötas kände hon hur allt började snurra. Sen vek sig benen för henne och hon föll ner mot marken men som tur var tog han tag i henne innan det hände. Sen blev allt svart…

Förlåt igen för det korta kapitlet men jag kan lova att nästa kommer att bli längre


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel sju: **Ett missförstånd **

Serena vaknade av att något höll om hennes midja. Så hon öppnade ögonen för att se vad det var. När hon vände sig om såg hon vad det var som höll om henne och då av en ren reflex så skrek hon.

- Måste du skrika? Klockan är bara halv sex. Mumlade Kai tyst med trötta ögon.

- Vi har väll inte gjort du vet vad? frågade hon.

- Vi har fortfarande våra kläder på oss. Sa han och slöt sina trötta ögon.

- Så vad gör du här? Jag minns inte att jag har gett dig någon inbjudan. Sa hon lite sarkastigt.

- Du kommer inte ihåg. Sa han och öppnade sina ögon igen för att se att hon skakade på sitt huvud.

- Du minns dansen va. Sa han.

- Jo, det gör jag men sen så minns jag inget mer. Sa hon.

- Under dansen så blev du typ yr och sen svimmade du. Jag bar dig tillbaka till ditt rum, men du skrek och ville inte att jag skulle lämna dig. Så då hade jag bara tänkt stanna här tills du hade somnat men då råkade jag somna själv. Sa han. Sen reste han sig från hennes säng och började gå.

- Kai vänta… sa hon men han fortsatte gå utan att vända sig om och sen stängde han dörren efter sig.

- Förlåt… viskade hon medan en ensam tår rann ner för hennes kind. Hon la sig ner i hennes säng igen och borrade in sitt huvud i hennes kudde medan tårarna fortsatte rinna ner för hennes kinder. Hon grät inte, men hon ville. Men det kom ingenting alls. Hon kände sig tom, som om någonting fattades. Det gjorde henne illa men hon visste inte varför. Hon försökte känna, men hon kunde inte få fram vad hon kände. Allting var bara som en ända stor gröt och allt som kom ut var hennes tårar. Det ända som hon kunde känna var att hon ville bort. Bort från allt. Att det hade varit bättre om Kai aldrig hade hittat henne, för då skulle hon aldrig ha levt och orsakat så mycket smärta som hon hade gjort. Hon visste att det var hennes fel, men hon visste inte vad hon skulle göra åt det. Tillslut somnade hon och hennes tårar slutade rinna.

**Några timmar senare**

- Tjena Kai. Var är min älskling? Frågade Tala.

- Hn. Sa Kai bara och slöt sina ögon.

- Har ni haft ett litet kärleksgnabb? Frågade

- Varför skulle jag… jag älskar inte henne. Sa Kai med fortsatt slutna ögon.

- Men du gillar henne… sa

- Nej, jag gillar inte henne. Varför skulle jag! Bara för att jag hjälpte henne så behöver det inte betyda att jag gillar henne. Sa han irriterat och gick ut ur rummet och mötte Serena.

- Serena… jag… sa Kai men hon avslutade åt honom.

- Nej, Kai du lyssnar på mig! Jag trodde verkligen inte på vad alla sa om dig. Men nu vet jag att det var sant. Allt som du har sagt har varit lögn och allt du har gjort har bara varit ett spel för att du skulle kunna lätta ditt samvete genom att hjälpa mig! Det hade varit mycket bättre om du bara hade låtit mig få ligga kvar där och dö. Men istället så hjälper du mig bara för att jag ska få lida ännu mera. Du är inte den ända som har haft det svårt i livet. Allting handlar faktiskt inte bara om dig. Sa hon skit förbannad medan tårarna strömmade ner för hennes kinder. Sen vände hon sig om och började gå, men Kai tog tag i hennes arm. Då vände hon sig bara om för att slå till honom på käften. Då släppte han taget om hennes arm. Och hon gick ut ur huset och stängde dörren efter sig. Han la handen där hon hade slagit honom och gjorde en liten min när han kände att det var lite ömt.

– Ehm Kai… jag är inte expert men jag tror att hon vart väldigt förbannad och ledsen över det du sa. Sa Taysen.

– Vi borde följa efter henne. Det har börjat regna och det blir snart mörkt ute. Sa Rai.

– Hon kommer tillbaka när hon är hungrig, kall eller trött. Sa Kai.

– Jag är inte så säker på det Kai. Hon är tuff och väldigt envis. Sa Max som också började bli orolig.

– Låt henne va och lämna mig ifred. Sa Kai surt och gick in till sitt rum och stängde dörren med en smäll.

– Jaha, vad gör vi nu då? Frågade Taysen.

– Vad tror du… vi måste ju leta efter henne. Sa Hillary.

– Det visste jag väll! Hur ska vi göra då? Frågade Taysen. Alla suckade och sen sa Rai.

– Vi delar upp oss så får alla gå åt olika håll… någon ut av oss borde ha tur och hitta henne. Sa Rai och alla nickade. Sen gick alla åt vars sitt håll i hopp om att hitta henne.

**I parken med Serena**

Serena gick igenom parken. Hon gick med sänkt huvud medan tårarna forsade ner för hennes kinder. Man kunde inte se om tårarna kom från hennes ögon eller om de kom från regnet som öste ner. Hon var så förbannad att hon inte orkade bry sig om regnet. Hon var inte ledsen… bara förbannad och sårad. Hon stannade vid ett träd och lutade huvudet emot det. Sen kunde hon se en figur som var på väg emot henne. När personen kom närmare kunde hon se att det var Rai.

– Hej… hur mår du? Frågade Rai försiktigt.

– Hn. Sa hon bara sen vände hon sig om och började gå.

– Vänta jag ville bara prata. Jag hade inte tänkt tvinga dig att följa med tillbaka. Sa han.

– Det finns ingenting att prata om. Sa hon och lämnade kvar honom i regnet.

" Åh varför kan inte bara alla lämna mig ifred. Jag vill bara bort, försvinna och dö. Tänkte Serena medan hon gick in mot stan, där hon hoppades att ingen skulle känna igen henne.

**Samtidigt i Kais rum**

Kai låg på sin säng och tittade upp i taket. Han hade hört att de andra skulle ut och leta efter Serena. Men ha orkade inte. Han var less på att hon skulle förändra allt i hans liv, eller ja det kanske inte var riktigt sant. Hon hade ju inte sagt att han var tvungen att ändra sig, det bara blev så när han var i hennes närhet. Han blev så mjuk och snäll, glad och lycklig när han var i hennes närhet. Lycklig… OMG vad tänkte han på. Han är ingen mes som visar känslor för andra. Att visa känslor gör en bara svag och det visste han och han hade inte tänkt bli svag. Sen somnade han och började drömma.

_**Kais dröm**_

_Han var omgiven av mörker, total mörker. Allt var tyst och det ända han kunde höra var hans eget hjärtslag. Han försökte gå men det gick inte. Han var fast och kunde inte röra på sig. Sen hörde han ett ljud. _

_- Ddroop…_

_Han trodde att han hade inbillat sig men sen hörde han det igen och igen. Då bestämde han sig för att springa mot ljudet och nu så kunde han faktiskt springa. Ju längre han sprang desto starkare blev ljudet. Sen såg han ett ljus och helt plötsligt var han framme vi en klarblå sjö. Sen såg han någonting ligga vid klippkanten en bit bort. Han sprang dit och när han kom närmare såg han att det var en person. Personen låg så att den ena armen nästan rörde vid vattenytan. Han hörde det droppande ljudet igen och såg att det kom från personen. Han sprang fram till personen för att se om han/hon var okej. När han kom fram såg han att det var en tjej som var helt täckt av blod. Ändå kunde han se vem det var p.g.a. det långa mörka håret med två silvervita slingor, men de var nu helt röda av allt blod. Han satte sig ner och vände tjejen emot honom och då fick han bekräftat att personen som låg där var Serena. Hon öppnade sina ögon och såg in i hans. _

– _Kkai… föörlåt. Viskade hon. Sen slöt hon sina ögon medan en ensam tår rann ner för hennes kind. _

_**Slut på Kais dröm**_

Kai vaknade med ett ryck. Han var helt kallsvettig och andades ansträngt. Efter en stund tittade han på klockan som låg vid sängkanten. Då såg han att klockan var ett på natten.

" Det var bara en dröm. Tänkte han. Eller var det de. Hon kanske var skadad. Han hade ju inte hört att hon hade kommit tillbaka. Han bestämde sig för att kolla om hon hade kommit tillbaka. Han gick till hennes rum och knackade men ingen svarade. Så han öppnade dörren, men såg att ingen var där. Men alla hennes saker var kvar exakt som hon hade lämnat dem. Han gick fram till hennes fönster och såg att regnet fortfarande forsade ner.

" Det här är sista gången jag hjälper henne. Tänkte han innan han gick ut i regnet.

" Nå Serena, var har du tagit vägen nu då? Tänkte han, men sen kom han på det. Platsen som hon alltid hade älskat och platsen där allt det här startade.

" Stranden. Tänkte ha och sen sprang han ner mot havet.

Samtidigt så var Serena på väg bort från stranden. Hon var kall, blöt och hungrig. Och varenda muskel i hennes kropp hade ont efter all regn som hade kylt ner hennes kropp. Hennes tårar hade slutat rinna, men hon kände samtidigt som en del av henne också var borta.

" Nu orkar jag inte vara kvar här längre när man aldrig får vara ifred. Tänkte hon medan hon gick.

**Serenas tillbakablick**

Serena gick in till stan i hopp om att ingen skulle känna igen henne. Men det var för mycket begärt.

– Hej Serena vänta! Skrek Taysen och sprang fram till henne.

– Vad! sa hon förbannad.

– Vi undrade vart du tog vägen. Så vi beslöt oss för att söka efter dig. Sa han medan han hämtade andan.

– Jaha… och? Sa hon lika förbannad.

– Vi var oroliga så kan du komma tillbaka nu? Frågade han.

– Lyssna Taysen. Jag tänker inte komma tillbaka. Det ända jag vill just nu är att få vara ifred. Jag kommer att sticka innan det har blivit morgon och solen har stigit upp. Sa hon surt. Han vände sig om och började gå.

– Vänta det var en sak till. Sa hon.

– Vadå? Sa han.

– Säg till de andra att jag ber om ursäkt för att det blev så här. Jag hoppas att ni kan fortsätta leva era liv utan mig. Och jag hoppas att ni glömmer mig för erat eget bästa. Sa hon och sen sprang hon iväg och lämnade honom kvar.

**Slut på tillbakablicken**

När Serena kom fram till Kais hus tog hon ett djupt andetag innan hon gick in. Hon gick in till sitt rum tyst som en mus, packade sina saker och sen skrev hon ett brev till Kai som skulle förklara allt. Sen gick hon ut ur hans hus, men innan hon gick ut beslöt hon sig för att se honom en sista gång. Hon gick fram till hans rum, öppnade dörren försiktigt och tittade in, men när hon gjorde det så såg hon att ingen var där. Hon kände på sig att något var fel, fruktansvärt fel. Hon visste inte varför men hon hade bara en stark känsla av att Kai var i stor fara nere vid stranden. Så hon sprang ut ur huset och sen sprang hon ner till stranden. När hon kom dit såg hon till sin fasa Kai ligga i sanden med tre killar som stod runt honom. Serena kände bara hur hela hon blev förbannad. Och just innan en ut av killarna skulle hugga Kai med en kniv så slog blixten ner just framför killen. Alla killarna blev stela av fasa och sen sprang de iväg det snabbaste de kunde. Hon sprang fram till Kai och satte sig bredvid honom. Han andades och hade puls men han var medvetslös. Hon tog fram hans mobil som hon hade haft i fickan och ringde hem till Kais hus. Kais butler George kom dit och hjälpte henne få hem honom. När de kom hem bar de upp Kai till hans rum.

– Behöver ni någon mer hjälp fröken Serena? Frågade George.

– Nej tack, jag klara mig bra nu. Sa hon och han lämnade henne ensam med Kai. Sen gick hon in i badrummet och blötte en handduk med kallt vatten. Sen gick hon tillbaka till Kai och la den på hans panna. Efter några minuter så vaknade han. Han öppnade sina ögon och såg på henne.

- Sss… Serena ja… sa han och sträckte ut sin hand emot henne men hon drog sig undan.

– Rör mig inte Kai! Sa hon irriterat.

– Men… sa han och försökte sätta sig upp, men när han gjorde det fick han jätte ont i magen och la sig igen, slöt sina ögon och la sin hand på sin mage. Serena såg att han fick ont och drog bort hans hand och märkte att den var täckt med blod. Hon torkade av hans hand med handduken som hon hade haft på hans panna. Sen drog hon upp hans tröja en bit och så att han hade ett stort skärsår i magen.

– Det här såret behöver sys… har ni någon första hjälpen Kai? Frågade hon inte lika fullt irriterad.

– Inne i badrummet. Sa Kai mellan smärtorna. Hon gick iväg och hämtade lådan sen kom hon tillbaka och började rengöra hans sår. Just när hon skulle börja sy sa han.

– Är du säker på att du vet vad du gör? Frågade han skeptiskt.

– Lita på mig, jag litade på dig men det var tydligen ett stort misstag och tro mig hade jag velat att du skulle få lida hade jag låtit dig få ligga kvar nere på stranden. Sa hon och sen började hon sy. När hon var klar la hon dit ett bandage. Sen reste hon sig upp och började gå, men just innan hon skulle gå ut ur rummet så tog en hand tag i henne.

- Du är ju iskall… sa han.

- Jaha och… sa hon.

– Jag låter dig inte gå. Sa han bestämt.

- Tvinga mig. Sa hon irriterat. Sen försökte hon slå honom igen, men den här gången var han beredd och tog tag i hennes arm innan hon hann slå honom.

- Snälla lyssna på mig. Bad han.

– Jag behöver inte lyssna på dig för du har inget att förklara. Så låt mig gå och glöm mig! Sa hon medan en ensam tår rann ner för hennes kind.

– Snälla låt mig bara få förklara. Bad han henne.

– Låt mig gå. Viskade hon och slöt sina ögon. Sen försökte hon komma loss igen. Men när hon gjorde det så tappade de balansen så de föll och Kai låg ovanpå henne.

- Kai… låt mig gå. Sa hon skitförbannad och skrek.

- Inte förrän du har lyssnat på mig. Sa han.

– Varför skulle jag lyssna på dig? Frågade hon.

– Om du inte tänker lyssna så får jag väll visa dig. Sa han och innan hon hann reagera så kysste han henne.

– Jag har velat säga det här hur många gånger som helst men jag har aldrig vågat. Men nu säger jag det för att jag måste det. Serena jag… jag älskar dig. Sa han. Sen satte han sig upp och sen hjälpte han henne. Han såg in i hennes ögon som nu var röda och vattenfyllda.

– Du vet att det är okej att gråta. Sa han med en mjuk röst för att inte skrämma henne, men hon slöt bara sina ögon och skakade på huvudet. Tillslut kunde hon inte hålla sig längre utan tårarna började bara forsa ner för hennes kinder. Hon kände sig som om hon skulle slitas itu när två starka armar la sig runt henne. Hon tittade upp och såg att det var Kai. Sen la hon sina armar runt hans nacke och fortsatte gråta mot hans axel.

- Kai… snälla… förlåt mig. Viskade hon med en darrande röst medan hennes tårar fortsatte rinna och sen började hon gråta igen.

– Shh… det är okej… allt ska bli bra nu... jag lovar. Sa han lika mjukt för att få henne att slappna av. Men ingenting verkade hjälpa. Vad han än sa så fortsatte hon bara att gråta. Tillslut vart hon tyst så han såg på henne och såg att hon hade somnat. Han tog upp henne och bar henne till hennes rum, där han la henne på sängen och en drog han täcket över henne. Innan han gick ut kysste han henne på pannan. Sen gick han till sitt eget rum la sig på sängen och somnade direkt.


End file.
